Tzolk'in
by Persifleuse
Summary: Hermione et Rogue travaillent désormais ensemble à Poudlard, lorsque des partisans de Voldemort font parler d'eux en Amérique du Sud. Minerva décide donc d'envoyer ses deux espions au Mexique pour résoudre cette nouvelle affaire... Suite de Ragnarök.
1. Renouveau

Note d'auteur : Salutations à tous ! Après ces longues semaines d'absence, me revoilà, avec une nouvelle histoire dans ma hotte ! Promis, ce sera la seule et unique blague pourrie sur le thème de Noël... En parlant de Noël, étant donné que c'est dans 2 jours (youhouhou !), j'ai été prise d'une soudaine envie de poster le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire, comme une sorte de petit cadeau en avance...

L'histoire maintenant. Tous ceux qui ont suivi _Ragnarök_ savent que j'avais prévu une suite à cette fic'. La voici donc, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Rdv à la fin pour quelques explications sur ce premier chapitre).

Pour ce qui est de la publication, pour des raisons qui sont expliquées sur mon profil, elles seront beaucoup plus irrégulières que la dernière fois. Et pour cause, je n'ai écris que 6 chapitres (à peine) de cette histoire, et je n'ai pas l'intention de tous les publier en quelques jours/semaines, pour ensuite vous faire patienter plusieurs mois. Le chapitre 2 viendra probablement vers janvier, le temps que j'avance un peu et écrive un chapitre ou deux pendant ces vacances, avant la reprise des cours.

Bon, après ce pavé, je vais vous laisser découvrir cette _nouvelle _histoire. C'est un peu nouveau, mais pas trop puisque c'est une suite... Mais en même temps, vous pouvez la lire même sans avoir lu Ragnarök...

Et dernière chose, désolée pour le nom absolument imprononçable, j'ai trouvé qu'il collait bien au nouveau thème qui sera abordé plus tard (comme ça, en plus, vous avez des indices sur la suite, si vous avez le courage d'aller interroger notre ami Wiki ^^ ).

Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE I<strong>

_Renouveau_

Assise sur le fauteuil de cuir rouge derrière son bureau, Hermione Granger, professeur de métamorphose depuis peu, observait d'un air satisfait ses élèves au travail, actuellement en pleine étude de la transformation d'une plume en encrier - exercice nécessaire, bien que ridicule à ses yeux, un encrier sans plume étant d'une bien pauvre utilité.

Elle avait pris ses fonctions à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard quelques jours auparavant, à la demande de la directrice, Minerva McGonagall, et elle-même ancien professeur de métamorphose.

Et après seulement moins de trois semaines d'enseignement, Hermione pouvait se vanter de ne pas trop mal se débrouiller avec ses élèves, toutes maisons confondues. Bien sûr, peu d'entre eux étaient réellement intéressés par sa matière, et si certains ne venaient en cours que pour terminer la courte nuit commencée quelques heures plus tôt, la plupart travaillaient correctement, au moins pour s'assurer la moyenne aux examens. Comme elle s'y était attendu, quelques rares élèves avaient décidé de jouer les têtes brûlées avec leur nouveau professeur, mais sa technique de les ignorer et de leur donner du travail supplémentaire faisait qu'elle avait la paix pendant ses cours.

Alors qu'elle surveillait la salle avec attention, une main située un peu sur sa droite se leva timidement à travers les têtes des élèves de troisième année. Hermione se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la main dressée, qui appartenait à une élève de Serdaigle, apparemment en mauvaise posture. En effet, en s'approchant, la jeune professeur constata que la jeune fille avait devant elle une plume de couleur noire et qui crachait de l'encre sombre sur sa propriétaire.

« Vous n'avez tourné votre baguette que deux fois, miss Materhold, je me trompe ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix faussement sévère, avant que la jeune fille ne secoue la tête négativement. Alors elle rendit à la plume rebelle sa forme originelle, et jeta un sort de nettoyage à sa jeune élève.

« Réessayez une fois encore, et lorsque vous réussirez, vous vous entraînerez à jeter le sort dans l'autre sens »

Alors que la jeune Materhold acquiesçait et reprenait sa tâche, Hermione se félicita intérieurement de sa progression rapide dans le domaine de la métamorphose. Assurément, ses compétence acquises au fil de sa scolarité n'étaient pas étrangères au fait qu'elle se débrouillait bien dans cette matière, mais elle avait été soulagée lorsqu'au début des vacances, le professeur McGonagall lui avait proposé de lui donner quelques cours de remise à niveau pour la préparer à ce qui l'attendrait une fois devant les élèves.

Le cours n'était commencé que depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsque, alors qu'elle était penchée au dessus de l'épaule d'un autre élève pour contrôler ce qu'il faisait, la porte donnant sur le couloir s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue. L'homme avança de quelques pas à l'intérieur de la salle de classe, jetant ça et là quelques regards dédaigneux, alors que la jeune femme lui demandait :

« Professeur Rogue, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je dois vous parler Granger, répondit-il vivement. Maintenant »

Face au ton affirmé de son ancien professeur, Hermione ne se fit pas prier, et suivit l'homme jusque dans le couloir, et ferma la porte derrière eux. Cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas immédiatement, et elle dut le suivre encore quelques mètres. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, le maître des potions se retourna brusquement vers la jeune femme, l'attrapa par les hanches, et posa ses lèvres contre les sienne avec une ardeur contrôlée. Hermione, bien que surprise par cette attaque soudaine, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son assaillant. Lorsqu'il parut satisfait de la longueur de leur baiser, il s'écarta doucement, laissant la jeune femme reprendre son souffle, mais ne la lâcha cependant pas.

« Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-elle, les joues rosées et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Toi aussi » lui répondit-il, les lèvres étirées en ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sourire pour lui.

Il ne souriait jamais. Ou en tout cas, jamais quand quelqu'un pouvait surgir de n'importe où et le surprendre. Mais Hermione en avait l'habitude, et elle lisait dans ses yeux, en cet instant, le plaisir qu'il avait à se trouver avec elle. Elle se souvint alors de la raison de la venue de son compagnon, et se reprit :

« Tu n'avait pas quelque chose à me dire ? Il y avait bien une raison pour que tu interrompe mon cours de cette façon…

- Absolument pas, répliqua-t-il innocemment, j'avais juste envie de te voir »

Hermione tenta en vain de lui lancer un regard plein de reproche, mais se résolut à lui sourire de plus belle.

« Tu es conscient que n'importe qui pourrais nous voir ? lui demanda-t-elle tout de même. Et j'ai appris que des rumeurs commençaient à circuler à notre sujet depuis quelques jours…

- Je me moque éperdument de ce que les gens peuvent raconter sur nous.

- Mais si nous sommes découvert maintenant, nous n'aurons pas tenu longtemps… »

Pour toute réponse, Severus l'amena une nouvelle fois à lui, et embrassa ses lèvres rougies par le précédent baiser. Alors qu'il commençait à tirer la chemise bleue pâle de la jeune femme hors de son pantalon, Hermione se recula brusquement, et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

« Non, attends…J'ai des élèves qui m'attendent en cours…lui dit-elle en s'écartant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de son étreinte.

- Pour ce qu'ils retiennent…Tu pourrais tout aussi bien faire cours à des scrout à pétard…répliqua-t-il, dans l'espoir de la voir rester près de lui.

- Oui, mais Minerva m'en voudrait de les transformer en scrout, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui m'en manque, fit-elle, pensive. Et toi, tu n'as pas cours ?

- Pas avant une heure.

- Alors je te retrouve au déjeuner, conclut-elle en déposant un dernier baiser rapide sur les lèvres fines de l'homme. Allez, laisse-moi ! »

Severus s'éloigna alors, non sans jeter un dernier regard à la jeune femme.

Alors qu'elle regagnait sa salle de classe, Hermione essaya de s'arranger peu avant de faire de nouveau face à ses élèves. Elle rentra sa chemise rapidement dans son pantalon noir, et pria pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas ses joues, qu'elle devinait être rouges. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la classe, elle soupira en constatant le nombre incalculable d'élèves debout dans la salle, et déplora les nombreuses plumes et encriers qui gisaient au sol. Elle ne pouvait même pas les laisser seuls plus de deux minutes…

« Que tout le monde regagne sa place_ immédiatement _! grinça-t-elle en rejoignant son bureau. Nous allons discuter ensemble du travail supplémentaire que vous aurez à faire pour le prochain cours, en récompense de votre brillante incapacité à rester calmes en toutes circonstances… »

OoO

Douze heures, et quatre minutes. Hermione, quelques minutes après le départ précipités des élèves vers la grande salle pour l'heure du déjeuner, se dit qu'elle pouvait désormais sortir de sa salle de classe sans danger de se faire percuter, afin d'aller manger elle aussi.

L'un des avantages à être professeurs était qu'elle pouvait - et devait - maintenant manger en compagnie des autres enseignants, sur la longue table qui surplombait la grande salle du haut de son estrade. Non seulement, les conversations y étaient un peu plus intéressantes que celles qui régnaient lorsqu'elle déjeunait à la cantine du ministère, mais s'installer là-haut avait longtemps été un fantasme lorsqu'elle était encore élève.

De plus, elle avait été, à son arrivée, intimidée par ses anciens professeurs, et osait à peine leur adresser la parole lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la salle qui leur été réservée. Mais tous l'avaient parfaitement bien accueillie, et les repas avaient été l'occasion idéale de faire plus ample connaissance avec les êtres humains cachés derrière les uniformes professoraux.

Son estomac commençant à crier famine, Hermione se leva enfin de son fauteuil, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la grande salle, impatiente de découvrir ce que leur avaient cuisiné les elfes pour le déjeuner.

Elle croisa en chemin quelques élèves égarés, et sourit intérieurement en constatant que nombres d'entre eux la regardaient fixement, et chuchotaient à son passage. Si personne n'étaient, pour l'heure, au courant de sa relation avec Severus Rogue, la - relative - bonne humeur du professeur de potion de l'école n'avait échappé à personne. S'il continuait à rabaisser ses élèves et à retirer des points à la pelle, beaucoup avaient remarqué qu'il semblait plus sociable dans les couloirs et la grande salle. Les plus attentifs auront bien sûr remarqué que son altruisme soudain était, la plupart du temps, destiné au professeur Granger.

Les autres avaient mis cela sur le compte d'une relation naissante avec une jeune inconnue, et peu avaient fait le rapprochement avec le professeur de métamorphose.

En arrivant à l'école, Hermione avait remarqué que la plupart des élèves occupaient leur journée à spéculer sur les vies des professeurs. Ainsi, elle avait un jour appris qu'on lui prêtait une relation passionnée avec un jeune espagnol moldu, à qui elle avait été obligée d'avouer sa condition de sorcière. Si la rumeur l'avait surprise sur le moment, elle avait finalement décidé d'en rire, en ne lançant aucun démentis - pas même auprès de ses collègues

Désormais, après trois semaines de coup d'œil discrets, et de rendez-vous secrets, Hermione constatait que certains des habitants du château - et particulièrement les professeurs, qu'Hermione n'imaginaient pas comme étant de telles commères - commençaient à soupçonner un quelconque attachement entre elle-même et le maître des potions. La jeune femme n'en était pas le moins du monde gênée, mais elle ignorait comment Severus pourrait réagir en apprenant que sa vie privée ne l'était plus. De plus, une annonce concernant leur relation ferait plus jaser encore que s'ils n'avouaient rien, voilà pourquoi ils ne souhaitaient pas, pour le moment, révéler ce qui se passait entre eux.

Lorsqu'elle arriva aux portes de la grande salle, Hermione constata que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés, et que seuls quelques retardataires se pressaient entre les tables dans l'espoir de trouver une place libre. Elle traversa alors l'allée centrale formée entre les tables discrètement, en espérant ne pas faire remarquer son retard. Elle n'avait pas besoin que l'on rajoute le professeur Flitwick - absent à table - à la liste de ses prétendus prétendants.

Elle s'assit, comme à son habitude, à la gauche de Severus, qui lui se trouvait être aux côtés de Minerva, résultat de sa récente sociabilité. Il lui accorda un léger regard lorsqu'elle prit place près de lui, puis retourna à la discussion qu'il avait entamé avec la directrice.

« Votre matinée s'est bien passé, Hermione ? » lui demanda le professeur Chourave, assise à sa gauche.

L'interpellée se tourna vers son interlocutrice, et lui sourit :

« Parfaitement. Exceptés quelques petits désagréments lorsque je me suis absentée quelques instants. Alors que je demandais aux élèves d'écrire des instructions, Mr Logan s'est levé, en prétextant que sa plume était à terre.

- L'excuse habituelle…commenta le professeur de botanique. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Je lui ai dit d'écrire avec ses doigts. Ca l'a calmé, et il s'est rassit. Mais je crois que le pire dans tout ça est qu'il se soit _réellement_ mis à écrire avec ses doigts…

- Les élèves peuvent parfois devenir vraiment désespérants, je pensais que vous le saviez, Granger » intervint soudainement Rogue, délaissant sa conversation avec Minerva.

« Soyez indulgent Severus, le coupa Pomona Chourave, elle débute, et n'est pas encore au courant de tout ce que peuvent inventer ces chenapans pour nous faire tourner en bourrique.

- L'un de mes élèves s'est déjà transformé lui-même en table basse » Minerva venait de rejoindre la conversation, plus passionnante que celle qu'elle entretenait avec le professeur Vector. « Je l'avais menacé de le faire s'il continuait d'ennuyer son voisin, alors il a préféré me devancer. Il a passé trois jours à l'infirmerie avec des pieds de tables à la places des membres après ça »

Soulagée que ses propres élèves ne soient pas les seuls à vouloir lui faire subir une sorte de bizutage à cause de son manque d'expérience, Hermione rit en cœur avec les reste du corps professoral - excepté Severus, bien sûr - et entama son repas.

A côté d'elle, le professeur McGonagall souriait. Si Hermione et Severus n'en avaient pas conscience, elle-même et la plupart des autres professeurs se doutaient fortement qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre eux depuis leur retour du Danemark. Seulement, les plus respectueux n'avaient pas eu l'indélicatesse de se mêler de leurs affaires, et les autres n'avaient pas souhaité se frotter au maître des potions. Après tout, cela ne les regardait pas…

OoO

Le soir venu, Hermione, comme à son habitude, avait rejoint les appartements de Severus, et tous deux se trouvaient à présent en train de lire quelques essais sur les potions et la métamorphose. Assis sur le canapé de cuir face à la cheminée, de manière stricte pour Severus, et en tailleur pour Hermione, ils profitaient du calme ambiant pour la première fois de la journée qui avait été, comme toutes les autres, des plus bruyante.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver ainsi chaque soir dès le deuxième jour de cours.

Hermione était venu quémander à Severus l'un de ses nombreux livres, et était restée pour le lire en sa compagnie. Depuis, elle le rejoignait tous les soirs dans ses appartements, situés au plus profond des cachots.

« De quelles rumeurs me parlais-tu, tout à l'heure ? demanda soudainement Severus, brisant le silence reposant qui régnait sur la pièce.

- Certains élèves, et surtout les professeurs, commencent à penser que nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble, et que cela influe sur ton comportement.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi mes changements de comportement peuvent bien les intéresser…répliqua-t-il.

- Tu sais très bien que si la moindre chose se passe dans ce château, cette vieille commère de Chourave s'empressera de le raconter à chaque être, vivant ou mort, qu'elle pourra croiser. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas d'autres occupations que la vie des autres…plaisanta la jeune femme.

- Personnellement, leur vie ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde… » conclut-il, sarcastique.

Alors qu'il se replongeait dans sa lecture, Hermione délaissa la sienne et, dépliant ses jambes avec un soupirs de contentement, se tourna vers lui lentement, l'observant attentivement.

« Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur que tu me fixe comme ça…commenta Severus, le nez toujours plongé dans son ouvrage.

- Et toi, tu sais très bien que c'est la principale raison pour laquelle je le fais si souvent ! »

Jetant son livre - délicatement, tout de même - au sol, l'homme attrapa la jeune femme par les hanches et, la faisant basculer sous lui, lui vola un baiser, avant de répondre :

« Dans ce cas, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je me venge de la façon qui me convient le mieux »

N'attendant pas de réponse, il fondit une nouvelle fois sur la bouche de sa compagne, pour la plus grande satisfaction de cette dernière.

Alors qu'il descendait petit à petit vers son cou, Hermione se dit qu'elle était probablement l'unique personne au monde à profiter d'un Severus Rogue aussi passionné. N'importe qui l'aurait entendue se vanter de l'ardeur avec laquelle cet homme l'embrassait - chose qu'elle ne ferait cependant pas - l'aurait traité de déséquilibrée. Mais elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait était elle vivait des moments idylliques en compagnie de cet homme, moments qu'elle n'échangerait pour rien au monde. Oui, à cet instant, tout était parfait…

* * *

><p>Re-salutations ! Bon, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose (pour ne pas dire<em> rien<em>) mais est nécessaire pour poser un peu le décor.

Je suis consciente que Severus semble_ un peu_ mielleux (j'espère pas trop quand même), et j'ose espérer que cela ne vous gênera pas trop. De toute manière, il n'agira pas de cette manière tout au long de l'histoire, rassurez-vous ^^

Pour le _rating_, j'ai un peu mis au pif, cela pourra changer plus tard, selon l'avancée de l'histoire.

Voilà, vous n'avez plus qu'à me donner vos premières impressions, et j'espère retrouver mes anciens lecteurs, et peut-être quelques nouveaux :)

Bonne soirée à tous :)


	2. Une nouvelle vie

Note d'auteur :Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous dire que je suis ravie d'avoir reçu tant de reviews pour ce premier chapitre :) Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente qu'il vous ai plus (en tout cas, ça à l'air d'être le cas au vu des commentaires ^^) et j'espère que la suite vous enchantera tout autant. Très contente aussi que pas mal de lecteurs de Ragnarök ne se manifestent que maintenant, mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit ^^

Peu d'action dans ce second chapitre, mais une nouvelle importante (genre vous n'aviez pas deviné d'après le titre quoi...), j'espère ne pas faire trop dans le déjà-vu, mais c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire ! (J'essaye de me justifier au mieux là ^^)

Comme d'habitude, faîtes-moi signe si vous découvrez des fautes qui m'auraient échappées, et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE II<strong>

_Une nouvelle vie_

Elle avait eu un pressentiment quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était un peu en retard. La jeune femme avait tenté de ne pas y prêter attention, mettant cela sur le compte d'un dérèglement dû à son changement d'activité. Mais les nausées qui l'avaient assaillis le matin même à son réveil n'avait fait que renforcer ses craintes. Ne pouvant décemment pas aller voir Mrs Pomfresh pour en avoir le cœur net, Hermione avait profité de sa matinée de libre pour se rendre dans une pharmacie moldue, afin d'acheter quelques cinq tests de grossesse différents.

Elle était à présent assise à même le sol, sur les dalles froides de sa salle de bain, attendant le résultat du quatrième test. Alors qu'un petit « plus » se formait sur le bâtonnet de plastique, elle renonça à en utiliser un cinquième, se résignant à accepter l'idée que les trois précédents tests ne mentaient pas. Elle était, de toute évidence, bel et bien enceinte, et si une visite médicale serait tout de même nécessaire pour le confirmer, elle devrait désormais se faire à l'idée qu'elle portait une vie en elle.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi négligente avec sa contraception ? Elle ne se rappelait même plus l'avoir oublié, et se maudit intérieurement de sa bêtise.

Et si aucun doute n'était possible quant à l'identité du père, la question était de savoir comment elle annoncerait la nouvelle à ce dernier, et surtout, de quelle manière il réagirait.

Après tout, ils ne s'étaient côtoyés que quelques semaines, il y a de ça déjà trois ans, avaient officialisé - pour eux-mêmes - leur relation depuis le mois de mai, et ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas vus pendant les vacances d'été. En tout et pour tout, on pouvait dire qu'ils n'étaient réellement un couple que depuis trois semaines à peine. Un peu tôt pour envisager de fonder une famille…

S'extirpant de ses réflexions, Hermione remarqua qu'elle était toujours assise au sol, le test de grossesse positif dans la main. Elle décida de se lever, et de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle regarda l'heure pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenue de Londres, elle fut peinée de constater qu'elle avait raté le déjeuner, et qu'il était pratiquement temps pour elle de se rendre en cours.

Elle remis alors un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements, et prit le chemin de sa salle de classe, l'air complètement ailleurs.

Elle prit tout juste le temps d'indiquer à ses élèves de deuxième années les instructions de la leçon du jour, et alla s'assoir à son bureau, la tête posée dans ses mains, et ne se souciant pas des regards inquiets que lui jetaient certains étudiants.

Totalement perdue dans ses pensées depuis la révélation de sa condition, elle s'imaginait désormais, tantôt les mains posées sur son ventre énorme, abritant une vie future, tantôt avec un nourrisson fragile dans les bras. Mais à sa grande déception, jamais l'image de Severus à ses côtés ne parvenait à s'imprimer sur sa rétine plus de trois secondes.

La jeune femme était tellement peu attentive que désormais, les élèves étaient plus occupés à parler entre eux et à se chamailler qu'à travailler la métamorphose de leur souris, si bien que quelques un des spécimens - souris, comme élèves - se promenaient maintenant librement dans la salle. Conscients de l'état léthargique dans lequel se trouvait leur professeur à cet instant, aucun élève n'avait jugé bon de lui faire part de la fuite des rongeurs…

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula ainsi. Hermione donnait des instructions à des élèves peu attentifs, et se replongeait dans ses inquiétudes, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'annoncer la nouvelle à Severus. Car bien évidemment, il lui faudra bien le lui dire un jour ou l'autre.

Même si elle s'appliquait à lui dissimuler sa condition, il viendrait un jour où cette dernière ne pourrait plus être cachée. A ce moment, comme réagirait-il ? Serait-il heureux d'apprendre que sa compagne était enceinte - de cela, elle en doutait fort. Ou au contraire, voudrait-il tout arrêter avec elle ? Peut-être n'en aurait-il rien à faire…Cette dernière option était probablement la pire qu'avait imaginée Hermione, et certainement la plus probable…

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la dernière heure de cours venait de toucher à sa fin, et lorsqu'Hermione releva la tête, elle put constater que la salle de classe était vide. Elle se leva alors, portant inconsciemment une main contre son ventre plat, espérant qu'aucun professeur - et en particulier Severus - ne lui poserai de questions sur son état léthargique du jour au dîner.

Fort heureusement, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle à l'heure du repas, les quelques professeurs présents ne firent pas attention à elle, et elle put s'asseoir à sa place en toute discrétion.

Malheureusement, Severus, qui n'était pas encore là lorsqu'elle-même était arrivée, avait dû s'inquiéter de son absence à table au déjeuner. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il prit sa place près d'elle, il lui demanda, de manière à ce qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre :

« Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là, ce midi ? »

Ne sachant que répondre sans risquer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, Hermione opta pour une réponse passe-partout :

« Je ne me sentais pas bien, alors je me suis reposée dans ma chambre… »

Bien mal lui en prit, puisque cette réponse attisa un peu plus encore l'inquiétude de l'homme :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ? »

Elle sourit, lui assurant que oui, et il retourna à son assiette, satisfait de la réponse de la jeune femme. Ils ne se parlèrent pas davantage le temps que dura le dîner, et ne se retrouvèrent seuls qu'une fois qu'ils durent entamer leur ronde quotidienne, ronde qu'ils effectuèrent ensemble ce soir là, au plus grand dam d'Hermione, qui se demandait comment elle ferait pour lui cacher la nouvelle de sa grossesse plus longtemps. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait dans les yeux, elle avait l'impression qu'il la sondait, et qu'il avait devinait qu'elle lui dissimulait une chose importante. Alors elle détournait le regard, fixant le sol ou ses chaussures, et priant pour que ses peurs ne soient que spéculations, et que Severus ne soit pas si clairvoyant.

Ce petit jeu durait depuis un moment déjà, et ils étaient en train d'arpenter l'un des couloirs du deuxième étage lorsqu'agacé, Severus se tourna brusquement vers Hermione, et lui déclara :

« Je vois bien qu'il y a un problème, et je me doute qu'il y a un rapport avec moi…Tu détourne les yeux chaque fois que j'essaie de capter ton regard, alors dis-moi : que se passe-t-il ? »

Confuse, Hermione leva malgré tout les yeux vers ceux de son compagnon, et ce qu'elle put y lire ne fit que renforcer ses craintes. Il semblait réellement inquiet, et ne la laisserait pas avant d'avoir obtenu une explication crédible.

« Je… » commença-t-elle.

Mais des voix d'élève hors de leurs dortoirs se firent entendre à l'autre bout du sombre corridor, coupant court à la conversation.

« On en reparlera plus tard » lui dit Severus avant de reprendre son air froid de professeur et ses lèvres pincées, et de se lancer à la recherche des chenapans hors de leurs lits.

Soulagée du répit qu'on lui accordait, Hermione lui emboita le pas, curieuse de connaître les téméraires qui osaient braver le règlements alors qu'il était de notoriété commune que les rondes du mardi soir étaient assurées par le professeur Rogue.

Après quelques mètres, les deux professeurs tombèrent nez à nez avec les élèves qu'ils cherchaient, et qui s'avéraient appartenir à la maison Serpentard.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que deux élèves de ma maison font dehors à une heure aussi tardive ? » demanda Severus de sa voix doucereuse, qui effrayait toujours autant Hermione, même lorsqu'elle ne lui était pas adressée.

« Nous…nous promenions… » tenta l'un des deux jeunes hommes d'à peine quinze ans, espérant sans doute qu'avoir à faire à leur directeur de maison leur ferait éviter un retrait de points.

« Et bien, cette petite promenade nocturne vous coutera cinq points chacun, répliqua un Severus qui avait contre toute attente, gardé son calme. Maintenant, le professeur Granger et moi-même allons vous accompagner à votre salle commune, afin d'éviter qu'une nouvelle envie de…promenade, ne vous prenne… »

Les deux garçons, penauds, ne répondirent pas, et se contentèrent de suivre leur professeur qui ouvrait déjà la marche en direction des cachots.

Alors qu'ils descendaient tous le grand escalier, Severus, sans se retourner vers elle, s'adressa à Hermione :

« Et ne croyez pas que cette légère interruption m'aura fait oublier que vous me devez quelques explications, Granger… »

Ah oui…elle en avait presque oublié ce petit détail. Le combat intérieur qui l'avait habité toute la journée se réveilla alors en elle, et Hermione, se sentant finalement incapable de lui avouer son secret maintenant, décida qu'elle devait trouver une excuse valable au plus vite.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le mur d'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards, et une fois que les deux élèves noctambules s'y furent réfugié, Hermione et Severus décidèrent de retourner directement dans les appartements de ce dernier. S'ils ne se trouvaient pas loin de la salle commune des serpents, il fallut tout de même au deux professeurs marcher quelques mètres avant d'y pénétrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione prétexta une migraine, et indiqua à Severus qu'elle allait se coucher directement. Mais l'homme, pas dupe, l'arrêta en lui attrapant le poignet et se plaça face à elle, de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus se dérober.

« Ne crois pas t'en sortir ainsi. J'ai dis que tu me devais des explications, et je les attends »

Si à cet instant il ne paraissait pas particulièrement effrayant vu de l'extérieur, Hermione savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier le professeur qu'il était, et décida de mettre à l'épreuve l'excuse qu'elle avait fabriqué sur le chemin :

« C'est les élèves…ils me rendent folle, et je ne sais pas si je serais capable de continuer à enseigner… »

Parfait. Elle avait même réussi à faire perler quelques larmes de crocodiles aux coins de ses yeux pour paraître plus crédible. Maintenant, il allait la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer sur ses capacités professorales, et ils iraient tous les deux se coucher, oubliant momentanément cet incident.

Malheureusement, le maître des potions n'était pas aussi prévisible que la jeune femme l'aurait espéré. Il se contenta de froncer légèrement les sourcil, avant de répliquer à son tour :

« Bien trouvé, mais malgré tes grands talents d'actrice, je me dois de te dire que je n'en crois pas un mot. Hier seulement, tu riais des imbécilités qu'ils peuvent inventer. Alors je te conseille de me dire la vérité, car sache que tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce avant de m'avoir dit ce qui te tracasse à ce point.

- Je t'assure, il n'y a rien qui me tracasse…tenta la jeune femme en fuyant son regard dans un dernier espoir qu'il la laisse en paix.

- Ne te moque pas de moi. Tu n'est pas venue déjeuner, était complètement absente mentalement du dîner, et les rares élèves que j'ai croisé parlaient de ta totale inattention en cours aujourd'hui. Alors, il y a définitivement quelque chose qui te tracasse »

Merlin que cet homme était pénible. Ne pouvait-il pas ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, comme tous les autres hommes ? Non, il fallait que monsieur se démarque en devenant plus clairvoyant que Trelawney et Madame Irma réunies…

Hermione soupira, se rendant à l'évidence qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle de son petit problème.

Mais elle décida tout de même de tourner un peu autour du pot, histoire de tester quelque peu le terrain affectif de son compagnon. Tout en l'emmenant s'assoir sur le canapé, elle commença, incertaine :

« Tu as déjà pensé à te marier un jour ? »

Pour toute réponse, il haussa un sourcil, étonné de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« C'est une proposition ? demanda-t-il quand même.

- Non, juste une interrogation.

- Alors c'est ça qui te tracasse, tu veux savoir si je vais t'épouser un jour ?

- Arrête de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions, s'énerva Hermione. C'est agaçant. Et pour ta gouverne, non, je n'ai aucunement l'intention que tu me demande en mariage, c'est juste pour savoir…

- Et bien… » il réfléchissait. « Je n'y ai jamais songé mais, maintenant que j'y pense, je n'en voit pas l'intérêt.

- Ah…fut la seule réponse d'Hermione.

- Le mariage n'est qu'un phénomène sociétaire visant à mettre en commun les biens de deux personnes qui pourraient très bien s'en passer. Alors non, je pense que je ne me marierais jamais »

Alors qu'il terminait sa réponse, Hermione restait pensive, les yeux dans le vague, ce qui étonna Severus de nouveau.

« Ma réponse n'a pas l'air de te satisfaire, je me trompe ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et lui sourit pour se donner une contenance.

« Non c'est juste que…je pensais que…peut-être un jour…tu voudrais une famille ? »

Severus la regarda étrangement, comme si cette dernière phrase cachait quelque chose de plus important.

« Je ne pense pas qu'une famille soit nécessaire à une vie. Nous sommes très bien tous les deux, alors pourquoi gâcherions-nous tout cela avec les problème qu'apportent le mariage et les enfants ? »

Si sa réponse n'était pas exactement celle qu'attendait la jeune femme, elle ne le montra pas, et préféra venir s'assoir sur ses genoux et embrasser doucement ses lèvres pour cacher sa déception.

« C'était pour cela que tu semblait absente toute la journée ?

- Je voulais juste avoir ton opinion à ce sujet…se justifia-t-elle.

- Alors à ce que je vois, nous sommes d'accord… » conclut-il en reprenant possession de la bouche de la jeune femme.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et se laissa emporter dans la chambre à coucher où ils passeraient la nuit.

Alors que Severus l'allongeait sur le lit et entreprenait de déboutonner son corsage, elle l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son torse et lui dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Pas ce soir, je suis un peu fatiguée »

Compréhensif, mais visiblement déçu, Severus acquiesça, et ils se faufilèrent sous les draps. S'il ne mit que peu de temps à sombrer dans le sommeil, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ruminer dans sa tête tous les évènements de la journée. Au moins, tout était clair pour elle. Il ne voulait pas d'enfant, et elle devait lui annoncer que, visiblement, elle portait le sien en elle. La situation était quelque peu critique, et c'est la tête pleine d'interrogations qu'Hermione s'endormit finalement, deux heures avant le lever du soleil.

* * *

><p>Alors, cela vous a-t-il plu ? Je l'espère en tout cas ;)<p>

Pour le prochain chapitre, ça ne sera sûrement pas avant la fin du mois pour cause d'examens, désolée :( Dans tout les cas, le petit 3ème sera là pour début février.

Bonne rentrée à tous (ça fait déjà une semaine, je sais...), et surtout, je ne pouvais vous quitter sans vous souhaiter ... une Bonne Année ! :)


	3. Le début des problèmes

Note d'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Et non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! Pour faire court, j'ai été un peu occupée ces derniers temps (j'ai eu mon semestre, youhou !) et avec la neige tout ça... Bref. Je suis de retour, et j'amène avec moi ce troisième chapitre, qui sera à votre goût, je l'espère...

Dedans, on y apprend _un peu_ la signification du titre, et l'élément déclencheur de l'histoire. Il est peut-être un peu court, je m'en rends compte maintenant, mais bon...

Bonne lecture, et rendez-vous à la fin ! (c'est devenu une habitude maintenant ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE III<strong>

_Le début des problèmes_

Encore quelques jours, et tout serait prêt. Quelques jours, et ils pourraient enfin goûter à la puissance du pouvoir. Ses troupes s'impatientaient, et lui-même devait avouer qu'il ne pouvait attendre de pouvoir enfin se venger. Plus que quelques jours…

OoO

« Monsieur le Ministre, nous avons un problème… »

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la magie, regardait avec inquiétude le jeune homme essoufflé qui venait d'entrer comme une furie dans son bureau. Si ce garçon, d'ordinaire si calme et posé, se mettait dans un tel état, il devait effectivement se passer quelque chose de grave. Il se leva alors de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte, invitant le jeune assistant à le suivre.

« Les conseillers vous attendent dans la salle de réunion principale, continua le jeune homme.

- Merci Carl, vous pouvez disposer » le congédia le ministre, alors que le dénommé Carl inclinait légèrement la tête en guise de salut, et repartait en direction de son bureau.

Le ministre pénétra dans la salle de réunion, située tout prêt de son bureau, et s'installa sur la dernière chaise vide autour de la table ovale.

« Monsieur le Ministre, si nous vous avons convoqué, c'est parce qu'il se passe quelque chose d'inquiétant…commença l'un des conseiller assis à sa droite.

- L'un de nos espion assure avoir connaissance d'un nouveau réseau de mangemorts, installé en Amérique du Sud. Ils prévoiraient un gros coup, leur assurant une grande puissance magique »

Kingsley Shacklebolt ne dit rien, et resta pensif quelques instants. Avant d'inviter ses conseillers à poursuivre leurs explications, il dit à l'un d'entre eux :

« Avant que nous ne poursuivions, contactez la directrice de Poudlard. Dîtes-lui que nous avons un problème…

OoO

« […] et pour cela, vous effectuerez un mouvement du poignet, de cette manière, et vous… »

_Toc. Toc._

Le cognement répété contre la porte de la salle de classe de métamorphose interrompit la jeune sorcière en pleine explication de la manière de transformer du tissus en bois.

Après un léger « Entrez », la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer la directrice en personne.

« Minerva, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda une Hermione étonnée par l'arrivée improvisée du professeur McGonagall.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger en plein cours, Hermione, mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous demander d'abandonner vos élèves quelques temps. J'ai à vous parler de quelque chose d'important »

Le professeur de métamorphose acquiesça, et suivit sa directrice dans le couloir, attendant que cette dernière lui expose les raisons de sa venue. Mais contre toute attente, Minerva continua son chemin en direction des escaliers. Se demandant si elle l'emmenait dans son bureau, Hermione lui emboita le pas docilement. Là encore, la directrice la surprit en prenant le chemin, non pas du bureau directorial, mais des cachots.

Finalement, elles n'arrêtèrent leur marche qu'une fois arrivée devant la porte de la salle des potions, où il semblait actuellement y avoir cours.

De la même manière qu'elle était venu chercher Hermione, Minerva frappa à la porte, et entra lorsque la voix froide et agacée de Severus l'y invita.

S'il le montra beaucoup moins que la jeune femme, le maître des potions fut surpris de voir la directrice entrer dans sa salle de classe, et encore plus de constater qu'Hermione se trouvait à sa suite. Il la suivit en rechignant lorsqu'elle le lui demanda, non sans avertir ses élèves que le premier qui toucherait à un chaudron en son absence serait renvoyé immédiatement de l'école.

« Sachez que je suis navrée de vous déranger pendant les cours, mais il y a une chose dont j'ai à vous parler. Une chose qui vous concerne tous les deux. Suivez-moi »

Severus ne broncha pas, mais Hermione, dont le cerveau tournait désormais à plein régime, se demanda si cette interruption de leurs cours respectifs avait quelque chose à voir avec la liaison qu'ils entretenaient depuis la rentrée. La jeune femme ne sut dire si les relation entre professeurs étaient autorisées à Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais rien lu sur le sujet dans les nombreux livres qu'elle avait dévorés à la bibliothèque pendant ses jeunes années.

Et si elles étaient prohibées, seraient-ils renvoyés tous les deux ? Ou bien Minerva leur demanderait-elle de cesser de se voir ? Aucune des deux propositions n'enchantait réellement Hermione, et elle se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux pour elle de s'enfuir dès maintenant.

Peut-être même la directrice était-elle en possession - par elle ne savait quel moyen - de l'un de ses test de grossesse…Hermione pria pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, car quelque soit la manière dont elle voulait dire à Severus qu'il allait devenir père, le lui apprendre de la bouche de Minerva McGonagall n'était certainement pas en tête de liste…

Ils suivirent la directrice qui avait repris sa marche, cette fois-ci en direction de son bureau.

La vieille femme murmura le mot de passe à la gargouille si doucement, que ni Hermione ni Severus ne purent en saisir la moindre syllabe.

Ils grimpèrent les étroits escaliers en colimaçon et se retrouvèrent dans le bureau directorial, resté inchangé depuis la dernière visité d'Hermione, en mai dernier.

Deux fauteuils d'apparence confortable, tournés face au bureau de bois, les attendaient déjà, et sur l'invitation de Minerva, ils y prirent place. La directrice, quand à elle, s'assit face à eux, et leur sembla minuscule derrière son immense bureau.

« Tout d'abord, merci à vous deux de vous être déplacés. C'est…

- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que l'on ai eu le choix, la coupa immédiatement Severus, peu ravi d'avoir été dérangé de la sorte.

- Severus, s'il vous plait ne commencez pas à nous faire part de votre mauvaise humeur habituelle. Sachez que j'ai une bonne raison de vous avoir fait venir ici… »

A cet instant, l'imposante cheminée derrière eux s'illumina d'une aveuglante lumière verte, et après qu'elle eut craché quelques cendres, une grande forme sombre en sortit. Là, devant eux, se tenait le Ministre Shacklebolt en personne. Si Hermione ne l'avait pas déjà rencontré plusieurs fois pour être assurée qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, elle aurait cru à une blague.

« Minerva, salua le ministre d'une voix grave. Miss Granger, Severus.

- Bonjour Kingsley, lui répondit la directrice avec la courtoisie qui s'imposait.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, continua-t-il, mais je venais m'assurer que vous vous occupiez bien de ce dont nous avons parlé, ce matin.

- Justement, j'étais en train de leur en faire part.

- Bien » conclut le ministre tout en prenant place sur un troisième fauteuil qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés d'Hermione.

Que le ministre lui-même soit impliqué dans l'affaire ne calmait en rien les inquiétudes de la jeune femme. Mais elle tentait de se rassurer en se disant que s'il leur en avait voulut personnellement, à elle et Severus, il le leur aurait fait savoir dès son entrée…Ce dernier était, quant à lui, en train de prier pour que Trelawney n'ai pas eu une nouvelle vision, qui les mettrait tous les deux dans une mauvaise posture. Une fois lui avait amplement suffit…

« Ce que je m'apprêtais à vous dire, reprit Minerva, est qu'il y a quelques jours, d'anciens mangemorts se sont échappés d'Askaban, et certains d'entre eux ont été aperçus, en particulier aux environ de l'Amérique du Sud.

- Et en quoi cette malheureuse nouvelle nous concerne-t-elle ? intervint une nouvelle fois le maître des potions.

- J'y viens Severus…Il se trouve qu'un espion a rapporté hier matin au ministère que certains mangemorts seraient en train de se rassembler, et qu'ils auraient un moyen de gagner en puissance.

- Comment ça ? demanda pour la première fois Hermione.

- Et bien, lui répondit cette fois le ministre, il y a au Mexique une communauté Maya magique, que l'on appelle les Lacandons. La magie de ce peuple est pure, et bien plus puissante que la nôtre, et il se pourrait que ces mangemorts rebelles tentent de s'en emparer.

- Le problème, reprit Minerva, réside dans le fait qu'avec une telle magie, rien ne nous dit qu'il ne pourront pas nommer un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres, bien plus puissant que Lord Voldemort… »

A la prononciation de ce nom, Severus se raidit, et se redressa instinctivement sur sa chaise, devenant bien plus attentif à la suite de la conversation.

- Il nous faut donc envoyer quelqu'un sur le terrain, afin de protéger ces gens, au moins le temps que ce groupe de mangemorts ne soient arrêté, leur expliqua Shacklebolt.

- Et pourquoi ne pas envoyer des personnes _réellement_ concernées par le problème ? s'énerva Severus. Nous ne somme pas encore devenus aurors à ce que je sache, bien que cela risque d'arriver si cela continue…

- Justement, les Lacandons ne veulent pas entendre parler des aurors, répliqua Minerva. Deux d'entre eux ont été envoyés dans leur village pour les mettre en garde, mais ils n'ont pas été très bien reçus…

- Ils n'ont pas confiance en le Ministère, soupira Kingsley, c'est pourquoi nous devons envoyer des personnes qui n'y sont pas liées.

- Et vous avez bien évidemment tout de suite pensé à nous… »

Si Severus semblait agacé en disant ces mots, ce n'était rien à côté de l'inquiétude qui commençait à gagner Hermione…

« Après vos exploits au Danemark, nous avons pensé que vous seriez les mieux placés pour remplir une telle mission, lui assura le Ministre. Et de plus, la plupart des aurors ont été envoyés dans tout le Mexique pour attraper les mangemorts en fuite »

Tous se turent, réfléchissant aux paroles du Ministre. Si Minerva et Kingsley espéraient sincèrement ne pas devoir subir un refus de la part des deux professeurs, ces derniers se demandaient s'ils devaient ou non accepter la proposition qui leur était faite. Et pour le moment, la réponse penchait sensiblement vers le « non ».

Severus, outre le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas être le toutou de qui que ce soit, ne se voyait pas partir une nouvelle fois à l'autre bout du monde pour tenter de se faire tuer. Hermione, au contraire, aurait accepté cette mission avec grand plaisir, à peine quelques jours auparavant.

Mais l'annonce de sa grossesse venait de prendre le dessus, et elle se demandait si un tel voyage était bien raisonnable pour la santé de son bébé. Car même si apprendre qu'elle allait être mère l'effrayait au plus haut point, elle s'était désormais faîte à l'idée, et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulut risquer de perdre son enfant.

Bien sûr, aucune des trois autres personnes n'était au courant de sa condition, et deux d'entre elles priaient pour qu'elle leur apporte son aide. Voyant que la partie semblait perdue pour eux, Kingsley tenta une dernière fois :

« Vous ne voudriez pas qu'un nouveau Voldemort fasse son apparition, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour les deux professeurs, ce fut le coup de grâce. L'évocation de son ancien maître raviva en Severus de mauvais souvenirs, qu'il aurait préféré oublier, et il savait qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas les revivre à nouveau. Surtout avec Hermione auprès de lui, désormais.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, refusait d'imaginer que son enfant puisse grandir dans un monde qu'elle, Harry et Ron n'avaient que trop bien connu. Un monde déchiré, dangereux, et effrayant.

Cette dernière réplique fut donc probablement le déclic nécessaire dans la tête des deux professeurs, puisqu'à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione annonça :

« J'accepte »

Un léger sourire se formant sur ses lèvres, Minerva se tourna vers Severus, qui se contenta de hocher la tête, en guise de réponse positive.

Le Ministre se leva alors, et s'exclama, d'une voix reconnaissante :

« Merci à vous deux. Je n'ai pas encore tous les détails de votre départ, mais je les communiquerai à Minerva, qui se chargera de vous les transmettre »

Il se tourna vers la directrice, qui acquiesça d'un imperceptible signe de tête.

« Une dernière chose, ajouta-t-il, vous devriez préparer vos bagages au plus tôt. Je pense que vous partirez d'ici quelques jours »

Hermione soupira alors que l'homme se dirigeait vers la cheminée. Elle se doutait que leur voyage s'effectuerai très rapidement, mais elle avait espéré avoir au moins une semaine pour s'y préparer mentalement, et accessoirement informer son compagnon de son état qui risquait de poser problème pour leur mission.

Le ministre venait de disparaître dans l'âtre sombre quand Severus se tourna vers Minerva, et lui déclara d'un ton polaire :

« Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter, je vais prendre congé »

Il joignit les gestes à la paroles, et se retourna vivement en direction de la porte, l'ouvrit, et dévala les escaliers, en ne laissant derrière lui que le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur les pierres froides.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé, et se demandait si elle devait rester encore un peu, ou bien imiter Severus et s'enfuir dans les escaliers. Après tout, la porte était encore ouverte…

« Tout va bien, Hermione ? » la voix de la directrice coupa soudainement le cheminement de ses pensées. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers celle de la femme face à elle, et se demanda un instant si elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire, à elle. Mais une seconde plus tard, sa raison lui disait que si Minerva apprenait qu'elle était enceinte, jamais elle ne la laisserai partir au Mexique, et Severus se verrait obligé d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, voire seul…

« Oui, tout va bien, sourit la jeune femme pour la rassurer. J'étais simplement perdue dans mes pensées »

Elle salua sa directrice, et quitta à son tour le bureau, dévalant prudemment les petites marches. A son grand étonnement, Severus l'attendait en bas, l'air contrarié et les bras croisés.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a accepté… » demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte, plus pour lui-même que comme une véritable interrogation.

« Probablement pour que les futures générations ne vivent pas ce que nous, nous avons vécu…

- Tu as certainement raison » admit-il, dépité.

Consciente que cet entretien avait ravivé en lui des souvenirs déplaisant, Hermione lui prit la joue de sa main et, l'attirant à elle, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Allez, dit-elle d'une voix douce, nos élèves nous attendent »

Sur ces mots, ils se séparèrent, Severus prenant la direction des cachots, et Hermione celle de la salle de métamorphose. Ils reparleraient de cela plus tard. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas encore quelques jours avant de devoir partir ?

* * *

><p>Bien bien...Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<p>

Pour le prochain chapitre, j'espère être un peu moins en retard (bon, tout est relatif, j'avais dis fin-janvier, _début-février_, et on est toujours que le 4 après tout...). Pour l'instant, l'écriture de l'histoire avance pas beaucoup beaucoup, mais je vais essayer de m'y mettre cette après-midi (y'a pas de meilleurs jours que le dimanche pour écrire ^^ en plus avec la neige, pas moyen de rentrer chez moi, j'suis bloquée sur Lille - je sais, je suis _encore_ en train de raconter ma vie). Bref bref (j'aime ce mot en ce moment) bonne semaine à tous et à bientôt !

PS : Merci merci pour les reviews !

PS 2 : Pour le titre, en fait, ça a pas grand chose à voir avec le déroulement de l'histoire. C'est un mot maya qui désigne un calendrier, maya aussi. Voilà voilà. Juste, y'aura pas de sombre histoire de fin du monde en décembre 2012 dans cette fic, je flippe déjà assez toute seule chez moi en priant pour qu'on soient tous en vie le matin du 22 (j'veux mon Noël quoi...). En vrai de vrai, j'y croit pas trop, mais bon, on sait jamais quoi... ^^


	4. Sur le départ

Note d'auteur : Est-ce juste une impression ou bien est-ce que ça fait au moins deux éternités que j'ai pas publié un chapitre ? Dans tous les cas, veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses, pour ceux qui attendaient ce chapitre (j'espère que vous n'avez pas tous fuit à cause de l'attente ^^). Mais sachez que je serais en vacances fin-avril (enfin, sauf si je vais aux rattrapages quoi...)n donc la publication (et l'écriture surtout...) devrait redevenir un peu plus régulière d'ici là. M'enfin, j'essaie quand même de vous offrir au moins un chapitre par mois, j'espère que cela vous convient...

Sinon, ce chapitre concerne la préparation du départ, et pour ceux qui s'inquiète de savoir quand Hermione annoncera son état à Severus...et bien ce n'est pas pour maintenant xD Je n'ai même pas encore écrit le chapitre, c'est pour vous dire...Mais ça viendra, ne vous en faites pas !

Allez, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre tant attendu, et vous donne rendez-vous, disons, dans un petit mois :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE IV<strong>

_Sur le départ_

Le lendemain matin, un samedi, suivant scrupuleusement les conseils de Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione et Severus se trouvaient dans la chambre de celui-ci, et préparaient leurs valises. Peu certain du climat auquel ils devraient faire face, l'homme prenait et jetait dans son sac tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. De toute manière, après un sortilège de réduction, leurs bagages ne pèseraient plus bien lourd dans leur poche.

Alors qu'Hermione, à la stupéfaction de Severus, testait l'élasticité de chacun des vêtements qu'elle avait préparés, des coups frappés à la porte résonnèrent dans le salon à travers la porte de la chambre restée ouverte.

Severus se tourna successivement vers la porte, puis vers la jeune femme, étonné que quelqu'un vienne le déranger à une heure si matinale. Il invita prudemment la personne dans le couloir à entrer, et avança lui-même dans le salon, Hermione sur les talons, alors que la porte s'ouvrait doucement.

Minerva McGonagall fit alors son entrée, face à leur regards, interrogatif pour Severus, et gêné pour Hermione.

« J'ai quelques nouvelles de la part du ministre, commença-t-elle, expliquant ainsi la raison de son intrusion. Vous partez demain, et un auror vous accompagnera ».

Alors qu'elle continuait ses explications, Hermione, plus du tout attentive à ce qu'elle racontait, se demandait pourquoi la directrice n'avait fait aucune remarque sur le fait qu'elle et Severus se trouvaient dans le même appartement en même temps. Elle ne pouvait être au courant pour eux deux sans leur en avoir fait part, non ?

Alors que la jeune femme se triturait les méninges pour comprendre pourquoi Minerva ne s'était pas ventée auprès de Pomona si elle détenait un tel secret, la vieille directrice continuait de les informer sur leur départ :

« Vous partirez par portoloin, et à votre arrivée, l'un des habitant du village qui parle notre langue sera là pour vous accueillir. A propos de portoloin, il faut que vous passiez au ministère, au bureau responsable de leur création, cet après-midi, pour vous assurer qu'il sera prêt, et prendre connaissance du lieu de votre départ »

Tandis que Severus notait intérieurement ces informations, tout en hochant de temps en temps la tête, Hermione s'inquiéta brusquement au mot « Portoloin ». Le principe du portoloin se basait-t-il sur celui du transplanage ? Si tel était le cas, ce moyen de transport ne serait-il pas dangereux pour son bébé ?

Mettant ces interrogations de côté pour plus tard, elle demanda à Minerva quel serait l'auror qui viendrait ave eux.

« Il s'agit de Marty Baxter, lui répondit-elle d'une voix neutre. Un auror très compétent, à ce qu'on m'a dit, bien qu'un peu soupe-au-lait, parfois…

- Ca j'ai l'habitude, lança sarcastiquement la jeune femme, en jetant un bref coup d'œil en direction de Severus, qui ne broncha pas. Mais Harry ou Ron ne pourraient-ils pas nous accompagner ? Ils sont aurors, après tout…

- Il me semble qu'ils sont occupés en ce moment. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Baxter saura parfaitement accomplir son travail »

Alors qu'elle tentait de se rassurer sur tous ces points, un haut-le-cœur la pris, la forçant à porter une main devant sa bouche, et l'autre sur son ventre.

« Excusez-moi » parvint-elle à articuler dans un souffle, avant de courir en direction de la salle de bain, ne prenant pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Alors qu'elle rendait dans les toilettes la totalité de ce qu'elle avait ingurgité au petit-déjeuner, Severus la rejoignit, sous l'œil suspicieux de Minerva. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, lui tenant les cheveux pendant qu'elle terminait de vomir son repas.

« Désolée, soupira-t-elle. Les œufs de ce matin n'ont pas dû me réussir…

- Tu es sûre ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins? s'enquit-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Oh non, pas le moins du monde » ironisa-t-elle en se relevant, avant d'essuyer sa bouche avec une serviette traînant prêt du lavabo.

« Vous allez-bien Hermione ? l'interrogea Minerva en faisant irruption dans la salle de bain. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois vous précipiter aux toilettes de la sorte…Vous ne seriez tout de même pas…

- Non ! Je ne suis pas malade, la coupa Hermione, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excusez, nous avons des valises à terminer… »

A ces mots, Hermione bouscula légèrement la directrice pour s'échapper de la salle d'eau, et reprit l'inspection des vêtements étalés sur le lit, jetant au sol ceux qui lui paraissaient trop étroits.

« Surveillez-la Severus, chuchota Minerva à l'oreille du professeur de potion. Elle agit étrangement depuis quelques temps… »

Alors qu'elle quittait précipitamment la pièce, l'homme hocha pensivement la tête, le regard porté sur la jeune femme, qui fourrait dans un sac les vêtements qu'elle avait finit de sélectionner.

En ce début d'après-midi plutôt frais pour la saison, Severus et Hermione se retrouvèrent devant les grilles du château afin de se rendre le plus vite possible au ministère de la magie.

Ils avaient besoin de leur portoloin pour le lendemain, et Merlin sait combien de temps pouvaient prendre tous les gratte-papiers qui y travaillaient pour remplir quelque paperasse administrative. Alors qu'ils avançaient d'un pas vif le long du chemin de terre qui les éloignait du château, Hermione sentait monter en elle l'appréhension quant au transplanage imminent qu l'attendait. Elle qui n'avait jamais apprécié outre mesure ce mode de transport, elle était d'autant plus inquiète qu'elle se souvenait avoir lu quelque part qu'il était relativement déconseillée aux femmes enceintes. Elle coupa cependant court à ses réflexions en voyant devant elle les deux mains tendues de Severus, attendant qu'elle daigne bien y joindre les siennes. La jeune femme inspira alors profondément, puis posa lentement ses mains tremblantes dans celles ouvertes de l'homme face à elle.

La désagréable sensation tant redoutée la saisit alors, et ne la quitta qu'une fois que ses pieds eurent violement rejoint le sol. Mais à peine sentit-elle les mains de Severus lâcher les siennes qu'une soudaine sensation de malaise la submergea, la forçant à se courber au cas où une nouvelle nausée déciderait de pointer le bout de son nez…

« Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit immédiatement Severus, anxieux face à la réaction de sa compagne.

- Ca va, ce n'est rien, le rassura immédiatement Hermione. Je ne suis juste pas encore très à l'aise avec le transplanage d'escorte, ironisa-t-elle.

- Je vois ça…» plaisanta-t-il sobrement en retour.

Sentant son malaise se dissiper, Hermione se redressa afin de découvrir où ils avaient atterris. De toute évidence, ils se trouvaient dans une petite ruelle sombre, qui se terminait en cul-de-sac, et qui était probablement réservée aux arrivées en transplanage. L'entrée des visiteurs du ministère ne devait pas se trouver bien loin…

Et en effet, lorsqu'ils sortirent de la petite impasse, les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec la cabine téléphonique d'apparence moldue, mais qui servait en vérité de passage vers le ministère.

Une fois que tous deux furent entrés dans le bâtiment par la petite cabine rouge, ils durent encore marcher un long moment à travers les innombrables couloirs et ascenseurs du ministère, avant de se retrouver dans le Département des Transports Magiques. Enfin, ils trouvèrent le bureau de Lionel Travellus, le sorcier responsable de l'office des portoloins.

Severus eut à peine le temps de frapper trois fois contre la porte vitrée que celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, plutôt grand et bien bâtit. Lionel Travellus se tenait devant eux.

D'un geste élégant de la main, il invita les deux visiteurs à entrer, puis referma la porte derrière eux.

« J'ai appris, commença le bureaucrate, que vous souhaitiez partir au Mexique…

- C'est moins un souhait qu'une demande du Ministre lui-même, en vérité » corrigea Severus sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

« Certes…continua le sorcier, pas le moins du monde troublé par l'attitude peu avenante du professeur. Mais asseyez-vous, je vous en prie » reprit-il tout en prenant lui-même place dans un fauteuil derrière le bureau qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Alors que les deux sorciers s'installaient sur les deux chaises installées face à l'imposant meuble en bois, Travellus sortit de l'un des nombreux tiroir près de lui un épais classeur de cuir, duquel dépassaient des dizaines de feuilles jaunis par le temps.

En y regardant de plus près, Hermione put constater que l'ordre n'était certainement pas le principal soucis de ce Mr Travellus. En effet, de nombreux cartons au contenus mystérieux s'étalaient un peu partout dans la pièce, et divers parchemins, enveloppes et autres bouts de papiers jonchaient allègrement la moquette, dont on apercevait à peine la couleur bordeaux.

Le reste du bureau était dénué de toute tentative de personnalisation, et ne donnait aucunement envie d'y passer ses journées.

Coupant court à sa contemplation de la décoration de la pièce, Hermione se concentra de nouveau sur le sorcier face à elle, qui venait de tirer de l'énorme classeur un parchemin, qui semblait s'apparenter à une sorte de liste.

« Alors…marmonna l'homme tout en laissant son doigt courir librement sur les différentes lignes manuscrites qui s'alignaient sur le papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Si je ne me trompe pas…

- Il voudrait mieux pour vous que ce ne soit pas le cas…le coupa brutalement un Severus agacé par l'apparente lenteur de l'employé.

- …votre portoloin est prévu pour demain, reprit ce dernier, ignorant superbement l'interruption du sans-gêne assis en face de lui. Vous partiez du champs de transplanage du ministère, à midi précise » ajouta-t-il presque immédiatement.

Un silence pesant s'abattit brusquement sur la pièce pendant qu'Hermione, en bonne moldue qu'elle était, notait ces informations nouvelles sur un petit carnet noir qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche arrière. Severus lui jeta un regard amusé, toujours aussi étonné des manières moldues qu'elle n'avait sut perdre après toutes ces années, puis il reporta son attention sur Travellus, qui semblait sur le point de reprendre la parole.

« Il est inutile de préciser que la ponctualité est requise, ironisa-t-il, se doutant que Rogue n'était pas homme du genre à être en retard.

- Bien entendu…répliqua Severus sur le même ton, sans cesser de le fixer de son regard perçant.

Décidant que leur petit jeu avait assez duré, Hermione se releva d'un bond, interrompant au passage le combat visuel que menaient les deux hommes, et déclara prestement :

« Bien, il est temps d'y aller je crois… »

Alors que Severus se levait à son tour, elle adressa quelques derniers mots à l'employé du ministère :

« Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, et merci beaucoup de votre aide.

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi » répliqua l'homme, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Rogue qui quittait déjà la pièce dans un faible « Au revoir ».

Après un léger hochement de la tête, Hermione sortit à son tour du bureau, et dut courir pour rattraper son compagnon qui s'éloignait à grands pas dans le large couloir en direction de l'ascenseur.

« Ce Lionel ne t'as pas fait très bonne impression on dirait…plaisant Hermione une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le ministère, de la même manière qu'ils y étaient entrés.

- Je n'ai pas aimé la manière dont il semblait se moquer de nous, rétorqua Severus, l'air faussement indifférent. Il est clair que ce scribouillard n'a aucune idée de ce que nous devons faire…une fois de plus »

Hermione admit qu'il n'avait pas tort, puis stoppa soudainement sa marche lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient dans la petite ruelle de transplanage.

« Heu…commença-t-elle, hésitante, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai encore quelque chose à faire du côté moldu…Rentre sans moi, j'arriverai bien à revenir par mes propres moyens » termina-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Mais Severus, ayant appris à ne pas contrarier la jeune femme outre-mesure, n'insista pas :

« Très bien. Rejoint moi dans mes appartements quand tu seras revenue ».

Hermione acquiesça, et lui adressa un dernier sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse instantanément.

Désormais seule dans la petite impasse, elle consulta sa montre, priant pour ne pas être en retard pour son rendez-vous. Treize heures quarante. Parfait, elle serait juste à l'heure.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Verdict ? Etait-ce à la hauteur de votre attente ? Bon, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais je suis pas douée pour les grands chapitres remplis d'action xD<p>

J'espère que cela vous a plus, et encore merci d'être toujours aussi fidèles, malgré les publications relativement irrégulières ! Je vous embrasse bien fort, et à bientôt :)


	5. Doutes

Note d'auteur : Salutations ! Tout d'abord, un grand MEEERCIII à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire malgré la lenteur des publications, ainsi qu' à ceux qui review régulièrement. Ca me fait réellement plaisir, sachez-le, et me motive à continuer cette histoire (à mon rythme, j'en conviens ^^).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, sinon n'hésitez pas à le dire xD. J'espère également que l'histoire vous plait toujours, bien qu'elle soit quelque peu longue à démarrer... Mais rassurez-vous, le départ est pour le chapitre prochain ! Au programme, découverte d'une nouvelle culture, mais également de tous nouveaux personnages, tout droit sortis de mon imagination (plus ou moins) débordante.

Trève de blabla inutile, et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE V<strong>

_Doutes_

« Et bien Miss Granger, il semblerait que tout soit parfait »

Soulagée par ces quelques mots, Hermione réajusta sa chemise, et enfila sa veste, posée sur une chaise près d'elle, avant de se lever de la table d'auscultation. Elle se tourna alors vers le docteur Brown, obstétricien de son état, qui était revenu à son bureau, et qui était désormais en train de griffonner quelque chose dans ce qui semblait être un cahier de rendez-vous. La jeune femme avait préféré faire appel à la médecine moldue pour le suivit de sa grossesse. Selon elle, les sorciers n'étaient pas encore très au point avec la science…

Le premier rendez-vous avec le docteur Brown touchait à sa fin, et elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte d'un peu plus de deux mois, d'après les dires du médecin.

Mais le dit médecin interrompis soudainement ses réflexions :

« Quelle est la raison de l'absence du père ? lui demanda-t-il, l'air dénué de toute curiosité.

- Heu…commença la jeune femme, gênée. Il est pas mal occupé en ce moment.

- Bien, bien, lui répondit l'homme. Cependant, il est important qu'il assiste tout de même à quelques-uns des rendez-vous, vous savez… »

Hermione hocha la tête silencieusement, avant de récupérer son sac, posé au pied de la table. Après les dernières salutations d'usage, et la promesse qu'elle prendrait son prochain rendez-vous dans les plus brefs délais, Hermione quitta la salle d'examen, et traversa rapidement les couloirs de l'hôpital pour enfin respirer l'air frais de ce mois de septembre.

Resserrant les pans de sa veste légère autour d'elle, la jeune femme entreprit de trouver un coin un peu à l'écart afin de pouvoir transplaner à l'abris des regards moldus. Malheureusement, avant qu'elle n'ai pu atteindre une ruelle située à quelques mètres de là, une voix familière l'interpella quelque part derrière elle. Retenant un soupir exaspéré, elle se retourna, et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en découvrant qui venait de prononcer son nom.

« Mrs Weasley ! s'exclama-t-elle, interloquée par la présence de la sorcière en plein Londres moldu.

- Hermione ! répéta-t-elle, une fois arrivée à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Quel plaisir de te voir !

- Mais que faîtes-vous là ? lui demanda Hermione, consciente que cette question très directe pourrait sembler inconvenante.

- Oh, et bien…Je crois que tu es au courant pour la nouvelle petite amie de Ron…

- Non, je n'en savais rien…avoua Hermione, étonnée que ni lui, ni Harry ne lui en ai fait part dans une de leurs lettres.

- Elle s'appelle Cécilia, et c'est une moldue »

Hermione crut voir le sourcil gauche de Mrs Weasley tressauter, mais cela n'était certainement pas à cause des origines de la jeune compagne de son fils…En l'observant plus attentivement, Hermione put remarquer que cette dernière semblait soucieuse.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle alors immédiatement, curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait la tracasser ainsi.

- Pas vraiment, hésita-t-elle, c'est juste que l'anniversaire de Cécilia est dans deux jours, et que je n'ai toujours rien à lui offrir. Alors, j'ai décidé de me rendre du côté moldu, pour trouver quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir… Mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée du genre de cadeaux approprié, et en plus de cela, je suis maintenant perdue… »

Après ce monologue relativement long, Hermione s'autorisa à sourire, et partagea la détresse de son amie.

« Il y a une bijouterie que j'apprécie beaucoup, au coin de cette rue… »

Elle accompagna ses parole d'un geste de la main en direction de la rue concernée.

« Et pour retrouver votre chemin, vous n'aurez qu'à visualiser le Chaudron Baveur lorsque vous transplanerez, il vous mènera directement au Chemin de Traverse »

Mrs Weasley parut instantanément soulagée.

« Merci ma chérie ! Je suis bien bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Mais dis-moi, et toi, que faisais tu par ici ? »

Hermione hésita un instant avant de répondre. Pouvait-elle tout avouer à Mrs Weasley sans crainte que cette dernière n'ébruite la nouvelle de sa grossesse dans les quatre coins du monde magique ? Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'une nouvelle remarque de la sorcière la força à réviser sa position.

« Je t'ai vu sortir de cet hôpital - c'est bien un hôpital n'est-ce pas ? - et je me demandais si tu étais malade…

- Oh non, rassurez-vous, rien de grave, mentit Hermione, je suis juste un peu fatiguée par ce nouveau travail…D'ailleurs, il faut que je rentre, j'ai encore du boulot qui m'attend…

- Oui, je comprends…admit Mrs Weasley. Mais il serait plus prudent que je te raccompagne, tu m'a l'air vraiment fatiguée, et je me refuse de te laisser repartir seule dans cet état… »

Sans qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'argumenter en retour, Hermione se sentit tirer par le bras, et en quelques secondes, elles se trouvaient toutes les deux à la sortie du village de Pré-au-lard.

Priant pour qu'aucun moldu ne les ait vues transplaner, elle s'écarta quelque peu de Mrs Weasley, et lui adressa un sincère sourire de remerciement. Cette dernière insista cependant pour l'accompagner jusqu'au château, et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvèrent toutes les deux, marchant d'un pas assuré sur le chemin de terre menant à l'école.

Durant les quelques minutes que durèrent le trajet, Hermione apprit que les deux jeunes fils de Harry, James et Albus âgés de deux ans pour le premier, et de quelques mois pour le second, se portaient à merveilles et faisaient le bonheur de leurs parents.

Mrs Weasley lui fit également part de la tristesse qu'éprouvait toute la famille de ne pas la voir plus souvent, ce à quoi l'intéressée lui répondit qu'elle avait énormément de travail depuis qu'elle avait quitté le ministère.

Mrs Weasley lui expliquait brièvement le peu d'informations qu'elle avait à propos de la mission de Harry et Ron, partis rechercher des mangemorts en fuite, lorsqu'elles atteignirent le portail de l'école de magie. Au loin, elles virent une haute silhouette noire qu'elle reconnurent comme étant celle du professeur Rogue, s'avancer dans leur direction, et Mrs Weasley décida de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps, et transplana avant même qu'Hermione ne lui explique qui lui fallait de l'argent moldu si elle voulait acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire à la jeune Cécilia.

Elle pénétra alors à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'école, et arriva à la hauteur de Severus quelques instants plus tard.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » lâcha-t-il avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Non, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton froid. Je n'aime pas transplaner, c'est tout.

- Je croyais que c'était le transplanage d'escorte que tu ne supportais pas… » répliqua-t-il, son visage prenant soudainement un air dubitatif.

Hermione ne répondit pas et avança d'un pas décidé en direction du château, sans même prendre la peine d'attendre Severus, qui se résolut à la suivre, à une distance raisonnable cependant.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… » s'impatienta, plusieurs minutes plus tard, l'homme toujours sur ses talons, alors qu'elle franchissait rapidement la grande porte de l'école. Agacée, elle se retourna alors vivement vers lui, et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je ne savais pas que j'avais une baby-sitter attitrée ! s'exclama-t-elle, fortement irritée. La prochaine fois, ayez au moins la bonté de me prévenir, que je ne soit pas surprise ! »

Sur ces paroles froides, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla hâtivement en direction des escaliers. Severus, trop surpris par ce comportement déroutant de la part de la jeune femme, ne fit rien pour la rattraper, et se contenta de hausser les épaules, soupira d'incompréhension, puis partit se réfugier dans ses cachots pour les quelques prochaines heures.

Une fois la porte de sa chambre claquée en bonne et due forme derrière elle, Hermione se jeta littéralement sur son lit, se prit la tête entre les mains, et entreprit de se calmer un peu. Après quelques minutes passées à inspirer et expirer convenablement dans l'espoir de voir sa colère retomber, la jeune femme se surprit à se demander comment elle en était venue à s'énerver de la sorte. En y réfléchissant bien, la raison de son emportement soudain contre Severus lui échappait totalement.

Bien sûr, il l'avait un peu agacée, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour l'envoyer balader de cette manière ?

« Probablement pas… » murmura-t-elle après réflexion.

Décidant cependant que le moment était certainement mal choisit pour aller présenter quelques excuses à Severus - ce dernier devait probablement être en train de vociférer contre sa personne - elle décida de rester dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure du dîner afin de se reposer un peu. Sa mauvaise humeur l'avait rendu quelque peu fatiguée, et il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour atteindre les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione put constater que sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Un bref coup d'œil en direction de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce lui fit comprendre que la nuit était tombée sur le château.

Elle se leva donc de son lit, et entreprit de descendre dans la grande salle, tout en espérant que le dîner ne serait pas déjà terminé.

Par chance, alors qu'elle descendait à la hâte les dernières marches de l'immense escalier de l'école, elle put entendre l'habituel brouhaha provenant de la grande salle, signe que les élèves étaient encore attablés.

Se tapotant énergiquement les joues afin de se redonner une allure convenable après sa sieste improvisée, elle poussa les lourdes portes de la salle, et regagna prestement sa place à la table des professeur.

Elle ignora le regard lourd et interrogatif que Severus lui lança alors qu'elle prenait place à ses côtés, et entreprit de remplir son assiette avec le premier plat qui lui tomba sous la main. En vérité, la seule chose qui la préoccupait pour le moment était la manière dont elle allait s'excuser auprès de Severus pour son comportement idiot de l'après-midi.

Fort heureusement, elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps puisque ce dernier semblait grandement décidé à engager la conversation, de quelque manière que ce soit.

« Comment vas-tu ? » se risqua-t-il à lui demander, malgré la façon dont elle l'avait rabrouer quelques heures auparavant. Avant de lui adresser la parole, il s'était, bien évidemment, assuré qu'aucune des vieilles commères de l'école - Chourave n'était pas la seule à prétendre à ce titre - ne les écoutait.

Surprise qu'il ne soit aucunement en colère après elle, la jeune femme lui répondit d'une voix faible :

« Mieux, merci »

Elle continua, les yeux rivés sur son assiette, comme un enfant que l'on gronde après une bêtise :

« Désolée pour tout à l'heure. J'étais un peu fatiguée »

Comprenant qu'elle ne s'étendrait pas plus sur le sujet, Severus hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et recentra son attention sur son propre repas.

Hermione prêta alors attention aux différentes conversations abordées par les autres professeurs. Elle put alors constater que le sujet de discussion préféré de cette soirée semblait être leur départ du lendemain. En effet, Minerva, assise près de Severus, était actuellement en train d'annoncer fièrement au professeur Flitwick que ce nouveau voyage rapprocherait ses deux employés, et rendrait probablement « ce bon vieux Severus un brin plus social ».

Devant l'absurdité de ces déclarations, les deux concernés se permirent de sourire discrètement, et Hermione sentit peu à peu sa bonne humeur refaire surface.

Le repas toucha bientôt à sa fin, et toutes les personnes présentes, élèves et professeurs, regagnèrent leurs chambres et salles communes. Hermione ne prit pas la peine de repasser par ses appartements, et accompagna directement Severus jusqu'au sien, ne se sentant pas capable de passer cette nuit seule.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain, en train de passer une tenue de nuit, Severus vint s'appuyer contre le chambranle de porte, et l'observa quelques minutes avant de lui dire :

« Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas obligés de partir demain si tu es malade… »

Hermione se retourna vivement vers lui, tout en continuant d'attacher les innombrables boutons de sa chemise de nuit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis malade ? répliqua-t-elle en se forçant à sourire pour donner de la crédibilité à sa question.

- Tu es pâle, souligna-t-il, et fatiguée depuis quelques jours.

- Je t'assure que je vais bien… » sourit-elle avant de s'approcher de lui et d'embrasser rapidement sa joue. « Et nous partirons demain, comme nous l'avons promis au Ministre »

La jeune femme le dépassa pour retourner dans la chambre à coucher, et s'installa dans le lit, indiquant ainsi que la conversation était terminée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vint la rejoindre et s'allongea près d'elle, lui souhaitant un dernier « bonne nuit » avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Severus se réveilla avec l'étrange sensation que quelque chose lui manquait. En effet, lorsqu'il tourna la tête de l'autre côté du lit, il constata avec étonnement que la place d'Hermione était vide, et que les draps froids semblaient abandonnés depuis quelques temps déjà.

Il se résolut donc à se lever, et à partir à la recherche de la jeune femme. Il avait une petite idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver.

« _[…] peuple à la magie pure et puissante, ayant, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, réussi à éviter toute tentative de colonisation extérieure […]_

Il était près de trois heures du matin, et Hermione, emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre rouge, se trouvait à la bibliothèque, installée devant un livre plutôt imposant.

Plongée dans sa lecture, elle n'entendit pas Severus arriver derrière elle, et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix grave lui murmurer :

« Encore debout à cette heure… »

Elle abandonna le paragraphe qu'elle était en train de lire.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répliqua-t-elle. Alors je suis venue ici pour chercher quelques informations pour demain… »

Prenant une chaise et s'installant à côté d'elle, l'homme lui répondit d'un ton sarcastique et moqueur :

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonne pas ? Tu sais, tu n'a rien à craindre pour demain. Tout se passera bien »

Elle observa la profondeur de ses yeux quelques instants, se doutant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de se qui la tracassait vraiment. Il reprit cependant, d'une voix plus douce :

« Viens te coucher, ou tu seras épuisée demain »

Hermione acquiesça faiblement, et tous deux se levèrent, et quittèrent la bibliothèque déserte pour regagner leur lit.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà...qu'en pensez-vous ? Ca donne toujours envie de continuer (là je vais prier pour que personne ne réponde "non" xD)?<p>

Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et vous donne rendez-vous dans quelques temps pour un nouveau chapitre ! Encore merci à tous, merci de me suivre :)


	6. Un Nouveau Monde

Note d'auteur : Bonjour ! Pour fêter la (presque) fin de mes examens (je sors à l'instant de méthodologie littéraire...brrrr) jevous offre ce nouveau chapitre. L'histoire avance (enfin) un peu, puisqu'il s'agit du départ de nos deux amis pour le Mexique. Voilà, je vous en dis pas plus,à vous de découvrir ce qui se passe :)

Le titre n'a de rapport ni avec un film, ni avec une (très mauvaise) suite d'un (très bon) dessin animé. Enfin si, un peu, mais c'est pas fait exprès quoi...

Bref (je vais finir pas devoir donner des droits d'auteur à canal + moi maintenant...) bonne lecture, et à très bientôt !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VI<strong>

_Un nouveau monde_

Alors que dans le lointain, un carillon sonnait midi moins le quart, Hermione et Severus franchissaient les portes du champs de transplanage réservé au ministère, mesure mise en place à la fin de la guerre, afin de réguler au mieux les départs à l'étranger. La pièce n'en était pas vraiment une, mais plutôt une immense place à ciel ouvert, très probablement située sur le toit du bâtiment. Ils traversèrent alors ce qu'Hermione considérait comme une sorte de piste d'atterrissage sorcière.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Lionel Travellus les attendait, et près de lui était posé à même le sol ce qui semblait être une vieille passoire rouillée.

« Je vois que vous êtes à l'heure… » leur adressa-t-il en guise de salut, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres. « Votre accompagnateur ne devrait plus tarder maintenant »

Et en effet, à peine Travellus eut-il terminé sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Tous trois purent alors observer le nouvel arrivant, qu'Hermione imagina comme se trouvant être Marty Baxter, l'auror désigné comme devant les accompagner.

L'homme était un peu plus grand que Travellus, et sous la cape noire qu'il portait sur son dos, ses épaules semblaient presque aussi larges qu'une armoire de taille moyenne. Son visage renfrogné, sous son crâne entièrement chauve, lui donnait un air peu avenant, et Hermione songea que cet homme ne semblait pas d'un naturel amical, et qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de courage pour lui adresser la parole de son plein gré.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à l'heure hauteur, et qu'Hermione eu terminé son inspection mentale, il se présenta, d'une manière peu formelle, et un peu trop rustre au goût des deux sorciers.

« Marty Baxter, auror chargé de votre protection pendant votre mission »

Au vu de l'air que Severus affichait, Hermione songea qu'il devait se retenir fortement de faire remarquer à l'auror qu'ils avaient déjà deviné ces faits. Travellus brisa instantanément le malaise qui semblait sur le point se s'installer entre les quatre protagonistes :

« Bien, je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de quelques pas, les trois autres sorciers s'approchèrent de la passoire usée et s'accroupirent, posant chacun une main ferme sur l'antique objet. Ils n'attendirent que quelques secondes avant que ne résonnent les douze coups de midi et que tout autour d'eux ne se mettent à tourner vivement.

La dernière chose qu'Hermione aperçut avant que sa vue ne se brouille fut Travellus leur adressant un bref signe de la main.

Le trajet de quelques secondes sembla durer une éternité, et Hermione fut presque soulagée de sentir une surface plane et dure s'écraser contre son dos.

Elle resta allongée quelques instants, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, où plus précisément, le temps que Severus ne la tire par la main afin de l'aider à se relever.

La jeune femme put alors constater qu'ils avaient atterri, plutôt violement dans son cas, au beau milieu d'un champs de blé, autrement dit de nulle part. Le soleil semblait se lever, il ne devait pas donc être plus de six heures du matin.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait Severus qui s'était déjà éloigné de quelques pas, elle remarqua que l'auror Baxter se tenait lui aussi un peu plus loin, et qu'à ses côtés se trouvait un homme, presque aussi grand et fortement bâti que lui. Ses cheveux noirs et sa peau légèrement hâlée laissaient aisément deviner qu'il ne vivait probablement pas en Angleterre. Cette constatation fit réaliser à Hermione qu'ils étaient bel et bien arrivés au Mexique, à des milliers de kilomètres de la Grande Bretagne qui l'avait vue naître. Elle qui n'avait que rarement voyagé aussi loin n'en fut qu'un peu plus chamboulée. Alors que la main de Severus se posant doucement dans le bas de son dos la tirait de ses réflexions, l'homme qu'elle examinait à peine quelques instants plus tôt se présenta à eux d'une voix profonde et forte, qui imposait d'emblée un certain respect :

« Je suis Tonatiuh, habitant du village de Bonampak. Je serai votre guide et vous servirai d'interprète avec les gens du village. Maintenant, s'il vous le voulez bien, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à Bonampak »

Personne n'avait osé interrompre l'homme à l'accent prononcé pendant son discours, pas même Severus qui le regardait désormais avec un regard mêlant méfiance et désintérêt. Un silence relativement pesant s'était donc naturellement installé, chacun préférant laisser un autre répondre au maya.

Finalement, Baxter, dont Hermione avait presque oublié la présence, annonça d'un ton posé, qu'il voulait aussi impressionnant que celui de l'homme face à lui :

« Bien. Nous vous suivons »

Il joignit le geste à la parole, et emboita le pas de Tonatiuh qui partait déjà à travers le chemin de fortune qu'il avait probablement tracé lors de son arrivée. Severus enjoignit Hermione d'en faire de même à l'aide d'une très légère pression dans le bas de son dos.

Le trajet, bien que d'une longueur raisonnable, parut immensément long à Hermione, la chaleur - le soleil montait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel - et sa condition particulière accroissant la difficulté de cette marche. Elle choisit donc de profiter du paysage magnifique offert à ses yeux pour se distraire un peu, et éviter de penser à sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus haletante. Les hautes montagnes ensoleillées et les gigantesques forêts qui s'étendaient à des kilomètres contrastaient avec les paysages britanniques dont elle avait l'habitude.

Bientôt, ils quittèrent les champs pour s'enfoncer dans une sombre forêt, qui s'apparentait plus à une jungle jamais explorée, tant les arbres, branches et autres broussailles qui leur barraient le chemin rendrait aisé la tâche de s'y perdre.

C'est le moment que choisi Tonatiuh pour prendre de nouveau la parole et briser le mutisme qui s'était installé depuis leur départ.

« Je crois que je dois vous parler un peu de mon village. Vous devez savoir qu'à l'origine, les Mayas, et particulièrement nous les Lacandons, étions ce que vous appelez aujourd'hui des sorciers. Malheureusement, sur les quelques villages Lacandons qu'il reste, seul notre village a encore connaissance de la magie, les autres ont perdus la leur au fil des siècle. Nous pratiquons un culte ancien, ce qui rend notre magie très puissante, et surtout fortement convoitée… »

Au fil du récit de Tonatiuh, Hermione commençait à comprendre la raison pour laquelle des mangemorts en voulait à ce peuple…Et à en juger par le visage sérieux de Severus, ce dernier songeait à la même chose que la jeune femme.

« Nous vivons aujourd'hui de la terre, comme vous pourrez le constater par vous-même, continuait Tonatiuh, et mon peuple reste relativement à l'écart du monde moderne. Seules quelques exceptions, dont je fais partie, partent faire leurs études à Mexico, c'est pourquoi je parle presque couramment votre langue.

Cependant, il y a quelques jours, nous avons été contactés par votre _ministère. _Seuls notre chef et quelques homme sont au courant, les autres habitants penseront que vous n'êtes là que comme simple protection. Il ne faut surtout pas les affoler pour le moment, surtout avec notre chef qui est malade et les problèmes de successions qui risquent de se poser prochainement… »

A la vue du visage fermé de Tonatiuh lorsqu'il prononça cette dernière phrase, les trois sorciers surent qu'il ne servirait à rien de l'interroger plus à ce sujet, et qu'ils sauraient probablement tout en temps voulus.

Le soleil approchait de son zénith quand apparurent les premiers signes de civilisation. Une légère agitation et quelques faibles éclats de voix se firent entendre au-delà de l'épaisse végétation.

Bientôt, les trois sorciers découvrirent l'entrée du village, et les nombreuses têtes étonnées qui se retournaient sur leur passage dès qu'ils furent entrés. Hermione découvrit ainsi avec la plus grande surprise que la place du village qu'ils traversaient était très différente de ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. En effet, à la place des immenses temples de pierre des photos de ses livres de géographies s'étendait une multitude de petites huttes de chaume d'où sortaient parfois quelques habitants curieux.

Constatant son air déconcerté au plus haut point, Tonatiuh se rapprocha discrètement de la jeune femme, et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Nous vivons à l'écart de la cité de nos ancêtres. Cette dernière se trouve un peu plus loin, mais nous irons la visiter prochainement si vous le souhaitez… »

Soulagée d'apprendre que ses connaissances sur le sujet qu'elle avait fortement étudié avant le départ n'était point ébranlée, Hermione redevint sereine, et se rapprocha de Severus afin de lui faire part de cette petite découverte.

L'endroit semblait animé. Partout, des femmes discutaient entre elles, tout en s'occupant de différents travaux ménagers. Plus loin, des enfants qui semblaient avoir tous entre quatre et douze ans, jouaient à divers jeux, tels que le ballon, ou un étrange dérivé de la marelle moldue.

Attendrie par ces visions si simples, et à la fois si touchantes, Hermione ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le petit cortège avait stoppé sa marche. Enfin, elle s'aperçu qu'ils se trouvaient tous les quatre devant une hutte un peu plus imposante que celles qui l'entouraient.

Tonatiuh les invita à entrer, et ils furent immédiatement surpris de la richesse de la décoration du lieu. De nombreuses tapisseries et autres tapis habillaient murs et sols, et une dizaine d'homme, parés de longues tuniques qui semblaient plus somptueusement ornées que celles des habitants au-dehors, discutaient entre eux à voix basses.

Au milieu d'eux se tenait un homme plus âgé que les autres, assis sur un trône de fortune, en réalité fait de bois et de diverses tentures aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Avant qu'aucun des trois invités n'ait pu réaliser complètement où ils se trouvaient, Tonatiuh s'exclama dans une langue qu'ils ne comprirent absolument pas. Les hommes présents autour d'eux se turent alors, et plissèrent les yeux en écoutant le nouveau venu.

Lorsqu'il eu fini de déclamer ses quelques phrases, il se tourna vers celui qu'Hermione devina comme étant leur chef, et semblait attendre une réponse de sa part.

Le vieil homme hocha alors lentement la tête, et reporta son intention sur les trois anglais.

« Chan Bor est le chef de notre village, leur révéla leur jeune guide, et tous les hommes présents sont les nobles du village. Des conseillers, en quelque sorte, ajouta-t-il devant la mine déconfite d'Hermione à l'entente du terme « Noble » . Notre chef a quelques indications à vous donner, alors si vous le permettez, je ferai la traduction entre vous ».

L'auror Baxter et Hermione acquiescèrent silencieusement, alors que Severus grogna un léger « hum hum » en signe d'approbation. Sa jeune compagne devina alors qu'il regrettait intérieurement de ne pas comprendre la langue des personnes présentes, afin de pouvoir comprendre chaque chose qui serait dite sur lui.

Le chef commença alors un long discours, regardant simultanément chacun d'eux dans les yeux, comme pour sonder leurs âmes, ce qui mit Hermione momentanément mal à l'aise.

« Chan Bar vous souhaite tout d'abord la bienvenue, commença Tonatiuh, très attentif aux paroles du patriarche. Il vous remercie de votre venue, mais vous préviens qui si l'un d'entre vous s'avisait de manquer de respect à notre peuple, comme l'on fait les _aurors_ qui sont venus récemment, vous devrez partir »

Severus apprécia moyennement le ton qu'employait le vieil homme envers eux, bien que ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'il leur racontait. Baxter quant à lui, s'était progressivement tendu au fil du discours de l'interprète, et sa main n'était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres de sa baguette, soigneusement rangée dans sa manche. Seule Hermione décida de faire preuve d'un minimum de savoir vivre et, se tournant vers le dénommé Chan Bar, lui déclara « Bien évidemment », ce que s'empressa de traduire le jeune interprète, après quoi il s'avança vers son chef, et lui murmura quelque chose qui personne d'autre dans la pièce n'entendit. Ce dernier acquiesça une nouvelle fois, et d'un geste lent de la main en direction de la tenture qui faisait office de porte, leur intima à tous de sortir. Chaque noble obtempérèrent immédiatement, connaissant probablement le caractère difficile de leur chef lorsqu'on lui désobéissait. Tonatiuh les suivit immédiatement, et les trois étrangers lui emboitèrent le pas.

Le jeune homme les emmena vers un regroupement de huttes d'apparence modeste, un peu à l'écart de la place centrale, et leur indiqua que c'était ici qu'ils logeraient tant qu'ils resteraient au village. Baxter en choisit une au hasard, et délaissa rapidement ses compagnons de route. Severus et Hermione entrèrent dans une habitation voisine, suivis de leur guide, qui voulait s'assurer qu'ils auraient tout le confort nécessaire.

« Merci » lui déclara sincèrement Hermione, alors que Severus s'afférait déjà à défaire leurs quelques bagages. Tonatiuh lui sourit en retour, puis il prit congé.

La jeune sorcière, épuisée par tout ce remue-ménage depuis le début de la journée, poussa un long soupir d'épuisement, puis se retourna vers Severus, qui s'appliquait à extraire de son sac et à compter les innombrables potions qu'il avait emportée avec lui.

« Tu avais l'intention d'en emporter une de chaque couleur pour décorer un peu a chambre ? » plaisanta Hermione, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres malgré sa mine fatiguée.

L'interpellé la regarda à peine, mais prit tout de même la peine de lui répondre :

« Tu seras bien heureuse de les trouver, ces potions, au cas où il nous arriverait quelque chose… »

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que deux femmes, une qui semblait avoir un peu plus d'une cinquantaine d'année, et l'autre un peu plus jeune, pénétrèrent dans la hutte, une pile de serviette de coton et un seau d'eau chaude dans les mains.

La plus âgée adressa quelques paroles à Severus qu'il ne comprit pas, mais au ton hargneux de la femme, il devina qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il sorte de la pièce sans tarder.

Une fois que les trois femmes furent seules, le visage des deux villageoise s'illumina, et la plus jeune s'adressa à Hermione d'un ton chaleureux, dans un anglais approximatif, teinté d'un fort accent hispanique :

« Mon nom est Metzli. Nous sommes là pour le bain de toi. Il faut prendre du repos »

La jeune sorcière n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque les deux femmes l'emmenèrent vers une petite baignoire de bois dans un coin au fond de la pièce.

Après s'être délassée un peu moins d'une heure dans son bain improvisé - l'eau était désormais froide - et que les deux femmes furent sorties, l'air plus jovial que jamais, Hermione se laissa tomber sur l'une des deux couchette de la pièce, et soupira d'aise, heureuse de pouvoir enfin se reposer un peu.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Réactions ? S'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire, j'ai corrigé ce chapitre entre deux révisions de mes verbes d'espagnol, alors il se peut qu'il reste des horreurs orthographiquesgrammaticales/syntaxiques (rayez la mention inutile). Bonne semaine, et à bientôt !

PS : Pottermore est enfin (!) ouvert ! Allez vite y faire un tour (si vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occaion) c'est vraiment génial (ne tenez pas compte de ce message si vous y êtes déjà, c'est peut-être moi qui ai un train de retard...).


	7. Préparatifs

**Note d'auteur**** : **Me revoilà ! Bon, tout d'abord, veuillez accepter toutes mes excuses pour cet ignoble retard. Pour ma défense, j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps (examens, tout ça...).

Bref, je vous apporte ce nouveau chapitre, où on découvre petit à petit le nouvel environnement de nos deux amis.

Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (En espérant qu'il reste encore des lecteurs ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VII<strong>

_Préparatifs_

Hermione s'éveilla peu avant que le soleil n'ait rejoint l'horizon. Elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux, cherchant à se souvenir où elle s'était endormie. Mexique. Mangemorts. Bébé. Ces trois simples mots lui donnèrent envie de replonger au plus profond de son sommeil pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore fourrée…

Finalement, à contrecœur, elle se leva doucement et entreprit de partir à la recherche de Severus.

Ce dernier se trouvait non loin de là, accompagné de Marty Baxter et du jeune Tonatiuh, tous deux en grande conversation, et l'auror ne semblait pas ravi par ce que lui disait le Lacandon.

En s'approchant, la sorcière put enfin entendre ce qui se disait, et ainsi comprendre la raison de l'énervement soudain de l'auror.

« Et c'est _vous_ qui nous parlez de respect ! » s'emporta-t-il soudainement, si bien qu'un groupe de femmes situé non loin de là se retournèrent en lui lançant un regard passablement outré.

« Je suis désolé, tentait de s'expliquer Tonatiuh alors que l'auror reprenait son souffle, mais ce sont nos coutumes. Nos lois, si vous préférez…

- Et bien moi, je persiste à croire qu'elle sont stupides vos lois… » bougonna Baxter tout en jetant un regard vers Severus, comme pour lui quémander un quelconque soutien.

Sans grand étonnement, Severus l'ignorant parfaitement, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre, essayant de deviner lequel allait répliquer le premier.

Intriguée par tant d'agitation, Hermione s'approcha d'avantage, dans l'espoir d'intégrer la conversation. Elle n'eut, en réalité, aucun mal à atteindre son but, puisque désormais, aucun des trois hommes ne semblait décidé à reprendre la parole, chacun jaugeant ses voisins plus ou moins hautainement. Seul Tonatiuh semblait gêné par la conversation, et regardait à présent ses pieds.

Priant pour ne pas paraître trop curieuse aux yeux de leur hôte, Hermione s'appliqua à les interroger de la manière la plus innocente possible :

« Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous contrarie messieurs ? »

Les trois hommes tournèrent vivement le regard vers la nouvelle arrivante, chacun se demandant s'il devait parler le premier. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles l'incertitude pesante planait au dessus de leurs têtes, Tonatiuh, estimant qu'en sa qualité d'hôte, il se devait de répondre en premier à la jeune femme, il lui avoua, l'air penaud :

« J'ai malheureusement été contraint d'annoncer à vos amis qu'en vertu de nos lois, les étrangers ne sont pas autorisés à partager les repas avec les villageois, ce qui a, de toute évidence, fortement déplu à Mr Baxter… »

Hésitant entre prendre un air des plus étonné, ou éclater d'un rire franc, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de répliquer d'un ton moqueur envers l'auror :

« Et c'est cela qui vous met dans tous vos états ? Franchement Marty, je vous croyais plus intelligent que ça… »

Ne sachant si l'insulte de la jeune sorcière était oui ou non sincère, l'homme n'eut d'autre choix que de détourner la tête, et de faire mine de regarder ailleurs.

« Je suis désolée, reprit Hermione à l'intention de Tonatiuh cette fois, mais sachez que nous comprenons parfaitement vos raisons…

- J'en suis heureux, se réjouie l'intéressé qui s'était imperceptiblement redressé en comprenant que la jeune femme prenait sa défense. Et je tenais à ajouter que, si cela vous convient, Metzli et moi-même nous joindrons à vous pour le dîner. A dire vrai, nous sommes les seuls du village à comprendre et parler votre langue… »

Et sans un mot de plus, il leur adressa un bref signe de tête et s'en retourna à ses occupations, un faible sourire rassuré sur le visage.

Hermione salua l'auror à son tour, et se retourna vers Severus, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle souhaitait se retrouver seule avec lui. Tous deux s'éloignèrent, laissant Baxter rejoindre sa hutte en trainant les pieds.

Le dîner se passa relativement calmement, et aucun n'incident de vint heureusement troubler l'entente cordiale qui semblait s'être instaurée entre les différents membre du groupe. Hermione avait beaucoup conversé avec la jeune Metzli, alors que Tonatiuh avait tenté - en vain - d'arracher à Severus plus que de simples « oui » et « non ».

Au bout d'un moment, il se lassa de ce semblant de conversation à sens unique, et préféra s'intégrer à celle que partageaient Metzli et Hermione. Cette dernière appris ainsi que les deux jeunes gens avaient étudié l'anglais à l'université de Mexico. Elle fut en revanche plus surprise de découvrir que Tonatiuh était le fils de Chan Bor et que par conséquent, il était le légitime successeur du chef du village.

Les langues finirent peu à peu par se délier, et Baxter lui-même, oubliant le différent qui avait eu lieu entre Tonatiuh et lui quelques heures plus tôt, se mêla bien volontiers à la conversation à son tour. Seul Severus gardait le silence, mais Hermione sentit qu'il prenait un certain plaisir à tous les écouter parler, et à en apprendre plus sur chacun d'eux. Cela fut pour la jeune femme, une petite victoire.

Ce fut donc avec un sentiment de bien-être agréable qu'Hermione partit se coucher, Severus à ses côtés, après avoir pris congé de leurs compagnons. Ils traversèrent le village dans le plus grand silence, la plupart des habitants étant déjà certainement couchés.

Ils pénétrèrent dans leur habitation de fortune - éclairée par quelques bougies disséminées ici et là - rassasiés mais épuisés par le voyage. Impatiente à l'idée de rejoindre son lit et de se plonger dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, Hermione ne mis que quelques minutes à se préparer pour aller dormir.

Severus, de son côté, s'était allongé directement sur les couchettes à leur disposition, non sans avoir préalablement pioché un livre dans son sac, livre qu'il lirait probablement jusque tard dans la nuit, au plus grand dam de sa compagne. Mais la jeune femme, qui avait l'habitude de s'endormir avant lui chaque soir, ne lui fit point remarquer cette fois-ci, trop occupée à regarder d'un air dépitée leurs deux couchettes, séparée par un peu plus d'un mètre de distance. Severus leva les yeux de sa lecture pour les poser sur Hermione, et fut surpris de la voir debout, les bras ballant, et semblant sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il, étonné de la voir si bouleversée.

- Et bien - c'est que - bafouilla-t-elle, on ne pourrait pas rapprocher les lits ?

- C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? » renchéri-t-il, interdit.

Il la regardait toujours, l'un de ses sourcils levé lui donnant un air inquisiteur. La question n'était pas rhétorique.

« Oh. Ce doit être le voyage, sans doute… » s'expliqua Hermione en se forçant à sourire, tout en maudissant intérieurement ses « foutus hormones ».

Severus acquiesça et se leva. Il referma son livre et le posa à terre, puis tira la couchette d'Hermione vers la sienne. Une fois que cela fut fait, il lui sourit et lui demanda si ce nouvel agencement lui convenait.

« Parfaitement » bailla-t-elle alors qu'il s'allongeait de nouveau sur son propre lit. Elle vint le rejoindre, et se colla contre lui, comme à son habitude. Alors que le sommeil commençait déjà à l'envahir, elle sentit Severus l'entourer de son bras, et instinctivement, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle ne l'entendit pas refermer une nouvelle fois on livre, éteindre les bougies, et se glisser près d'elle. Elle dormait déjà.

Alors qu'elle était habitué à la sonnerie stridente du radio réveil moldu qu'elle avait introduit de force dans les appartements du maîtres des potions à l'école, ce fut un tout autre bruit qui tira Hermione du lit le lendemain matin. Se doutant que Severus était déjà levé depuis longtemps, elle ne prit pas la peine de vérifier s'il était encore couché près d'elle. Légèrement agacée par le remue-ménage incessant qui semblait venir de l'extérieur de la hutte, elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux, afin de découvrir qu'elle était la source de ce tintamarre bien trop matinal à son goût.

A sa grande surprise, trois têtes féminines - les mêmes que la veille - firent leur apparition lorsqu'elles entendirent Hermione remuer sur sa couchette. Metzli était parmi elle, et fut la première à entrer lorsqu'elle constata qu'Hermione était éveillée. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle s'adressa à la jeune femme :

« C'est bien que toi es réveillée. Il faut maintenant que nous te préparer… »

Malgré son anglais approximatif, Hermione vit que la jeune femme était pleine de bonnes intentions, et qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour se faire comprendre.

Alors, sans même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire « baguette », Hermione se sentit attrapée - précautionneusement, tout de même - et dirigée vers la bassine de la veille, dont l'eau avait probablement été changée pendant son sommeil.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, la jeune femme fut lavée, habillée, coiffée, chouchoutée, a son plus grand bonheur. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prendre soin d'elle depuis un bon moment, si bien qu'elle profita de ses quelques instants de détente avec la plus grande délectation.

Lorsqu'elle fut fin prête, les deux villageoises la saluèrent de quelques mots qu'elle ne compris pas, et sortirent, la laissant seule avec Metzli.

La jeune femme, qu'Hermione trouvait décidemment très sympathique, lui souriait toujours, attendant probablement qu'Hermione engage la conversation.

« Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela pour moi ? lui demanda-t-elle alors, soudainement gênée par toute cette attention qu'on lui portait depuis son arrivée.

- Parce que toi avoir un bébé voyons ! s'exclama la jeune Lacandon. Il faut prendre soin des jeunes mamans ! »

Plus gênée encore que les femmes du village aient découvert son secret, Hermione sentit son visage entier devenir rouge pivoine. Mais passée la surprise, elle songea qu'une personne en particulier devrait être mise au courant, et ce depuis un bon moment. Severus n'avait toujours aucune idée - du moins, le croyait-elle - de son état, et risquait d'être relativement en colère lorsqu'il l'apprendrait.

« Mais comment - qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? demanda-t-elle à Metzli, tout en reléguant Severus dans un coin de sa tête.

- Nous femmes, nous savons ces choses… » sourit la jeune femme.

Après quelques instants de silence, elle reprit :

« Tu connait le père ? »

Hermione sourit faiblement à l'entente de sa question pleine d'innocence.

« Oui - commença-t-elle. C'est…Severus, l'homme qui nous accompagne.

- Le grand grognon ou celui qui ne parle jamais ? »

Hermione laissa cette fois un rire clair et bref s'échapper de sa gorge.

« Celui qui ne parle jamais… répondit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Mais tu dois me jurer de n'en parler à personne ! Il n'est pas encore au courant…termina-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Oui ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Mais toi dois lui dire ! Severus dois être au courant, tu sais…

- Oui je sais, soupira Hermione, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de lui dire…

- La fête ! s'écria soudainement Metzli. C'est meilleur moment ! Severus sera content - tout le monde est content pendant la fête - et tu pourras lui dire !

- Que - comment ça ? s'étonna Hermione. Quelle fête ?

- Celle de demain ! Nous célébrons la magie pendant une grande fête ! Tout le monde travail dehors pour préparer ! »

En s'approchant de la sortie et en jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, Hermione put en effet constater que la majorité des habitants du village se trouvaient dehors, et vaquaient à diverses occupations. Tous semblaient forts occupés, et il régnait comme une ambiance agitée.

« Et bien, tu as sans doute raison…admit Hermione, cependant septique quant à la prétendue bonne humeur de Severus. Il faudra bien le lui dire un jour. Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit… »

Heureuse d'avoir put aider son amie - car Metzli considérait désormais Hermione comme son amie - la jeune femme sortie de la hutte, indiquant à sa compagne qu'elle allait aider à la préparation de la fête du lendemain. Hermione acquiesça, et lui demanda s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle pourrait faire afin d'apporter son aide au village.

« Oui, si tu fais attention au bébé ! » lui répondit Metzli en un petit rire chaleureux.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux, rejoignant les villageois au travail, sous le soleil déjà bien haut dans le ciel.

Partout dans le village et ses alentours, hommes et femmes s'afféraient à la préparation de la fête qui se déroulerait à peine quelques heures plus tard. Certains s'occupaient d'amener la nourriture et les boissons qui seraient nécessaires pour tenir toute la soirée. D'autres parcouraient, les bras chargés de diverses décorations qu'ils avaient fabriquées, le chemin jusqu'à a cité ancestrale, un peu plus haut dans la montagne, où le peuple vivait autrefois. Cette place, qui abritait le temple et autres bâtiments millénaires, n'étaient aujourd'hui utilisé que pour les cérémonie officielles, comme ce soir là.

Les trois sorciers, heureux - relativement, dans le cas de Severus - de pouvoir apporter leur aide, furent cependant étonnés de constater que les Lacandons, un peuple pourtant doté de pouvoirs magique, ne s'en servait nullement au quotidien.

« Nous n'y sommes pas autorisés, avait expliqué Toniatiuh, suite à une question d'Hermione à se ce sujet. La cérémonie de ce soir est le seule moment de l'année ou nous pourrons utiliser la magie à des fins personnelles. Nous nous en servons pour remercier les dieux… »

Après ces quelques explications, il était repartis aider Metzli, aux prises avec une guirlande de fleurs qu'elle tentait, en vain, d'accrocher dans un arbre.

Alors que Severus et Baxter furent invités à aider les quelques hommes qui préparaient un grand feu, Hermione s'éloigna un peu, et tomba sur une petite fille assise dans un coin, occupée à tresser des fleurs entre elle, qui serviraient certainement à la décoration. Armée du sourire rassurant qu'elle réservait généralement aux élèves de première années intimidés, elle s'approcha doucement, s'accroupit aux côtés de la fillette, et l'observa quelques minutes durant. Cette dernière, ravie de voir que son travail semblait apprécié, tendit quelques fleurs à la jeune professeur, dans l'espoir que celle-ci l'accompagne dans sa tâche. Toutes deux tressèrent ainsi leurs guirlandes fleuries jusqu'à une heure avancée de l'après-midi. Cette occupation évita à Hermione de trop penser à toutes ses préoccupations plusieurs heures durant.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de fin<span> : **Encore une fois, je suis sincèrement désolée de l'attente, et j'espère faire mieux la prochaine fois :) Bonne fin de semaine !


	8. Cérémonie

**Note d'auteur**** : **Bonjour à tous ! Voilà, enfin les vacances (pour moi, j'espère que les votres arriveront vite :) ) ce qui signifie que j'ai désormais plus de temps pour écrire (ce qui veut normalement dire, plus de publications ^^).

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. C'est celui que bon nombre d'entre vous attendaient, et j'espère qui est à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais bon...

Bonne lecture, et rdv à la fin pour un dernier petit mot :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VIII<strong>

_Cérémonie_

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures. En cette soirée festive, tous les Lacandons et leurs quelques invités s'étaient réunis sur l'ancienne place en ruine qui abritait autrefois les mayas.

On avait allumé le grand feu qui avait était mis en place dans l'après-midi. Ses flammes, qui s'élevaient désormais à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteurs, crachaient de toutes part des étincelles rougeâtres qui réchauffaient l'assemblée.

Quelques flûtes et tambours traditionnels avaient été regroupés près de l'âtre, et les musiciens s'appliquaient à jouer une musique entraînante, et digne des plus grandes fêtes que le village ait connues.

La plupart des villageois s'étaient rassemblés en petits groupes, assis en tailleur autour du feu. Les plus jeunes, souhaitant éviter les conversations ennuyeuses des anciens, dansaient aux sons festifs de l'orchestre improvisé.

Chan Bor et ses conseillers se tenaient un peu à l'écart, conversant entre eux à voix basses. Ils jetaient de temps à autres des regards indéchiffrables sur les nouveaux venus que comptait leur village, puis retournaient à leurs discussions, l'air soudainement indifférent à ce qui se passait un peu plus loin devant eux.

Un autre groupe semblait s'être éloigné de l'ambiance festive générale. Tonatiuh et Metzli s'étaient en effet écartés du reste du groupe de danseurs pour aller discuter dans la pénombre ambiante, si bien qu'Hermione, installée à quelques mètres d'eux, se douta qu'il devait se tramer une quelconque affaire entre eux, et se jura de découvrir ce qu'il en était.

La jeune sorcière étaient assise à la droite de Severus, et en face de Marty Baxter, et aucun des trois n'avait prononcé un seul mot depuis le début de la fête. Alors qu'Hermione fixait avec attention les deux jeunes gens plus loin, Severus gardait un air impassible, et fixait des yeux un point que lui seul semblait apercevoir.

Baxter, quant à lui, observait tour à tour les personnes présentes ce soir là, sans jamais concentrer son regard sur quelqu'un en particulier plus de trois secondes.

Tous attendaient avec plus ou moins d'impatience, le début de la cérémonie magique qui se déroulerait dès que la lune serait au plus au dans le ciel.

Severus était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il aperçu la jeune Metzli, l'une des rares personnes qu'il appréciait dans ce village, s'approcher d'Hermione et l'emmener danser près du feu. En regardant sa jeune compagne s'agiter gaiement au rythme de la musique, son étrange comportement de ces derniers jours lui revint en mémoire.

Depuis quelques temps, elle semblait étonnement fatiguée, et son caractère était aussi variable que le climat anglais. Alors qu'il la voyait tourner en rond en compagnie de sa nouvelle amie, il repensa à cette discussion qu'ils avaient eu un soir à Poudlard, quelques jours auparavant. Sur le moment, il lui été apparu qu'ils étaient tous deux d'accords sur la question du mariage. Mais après réflexion, il lui semblait avoir remarqué une pointe de déception traverser son visage lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son opinion à ce sujet. Peut-être souhaitait-elle _réellement_ se marier, après tout ?

Mais Severus ne put pousser plus loin ses réflexions, puisque l'un des conseillers du chef annonça qu'il était désormais temps d'honorer les Dieux.

Tout le monde se dirigea en direction du temple, situé à l'écart des autres bâtiments. On se rassembla en masse devant l'imposante structure, et les quelques prêtres du village se placèrent de telles sortes qu'ils étaient vus par tous. Les trois sorciers se mirent un peu à l'écart, ne sachant trop si leur présence serait bien vue ou non par les habitants.

Le plus vieux des trois prêtres s'avança et sortit de l'intérieur de son manteau un long morceau de bois, semblable à une baguette magique - en bien plus grand cependant - avec lequel il traça dans le vide de drôles de signes. Quelques mots étranges s'inscrivirent d'une couleur or dans les airs, contrastant avec le noir de la nuit, et marquant ainsi le début de la cérémonie. L'homme fut ensuite rejoint par ses deux collègues, et ils reprirent ensemble les gestes déjà effectués par le premier. Après de longues minutes, alors que les signes inscrits devenaient de plus en plus compliqués, et vides de sens pour les trois étrangers, la foule se mêla au cérémonial, et entama d'une seule voix une sorte de prière, que tous semblaient connaître par cœur. Au fur et à mesures que les villageois répétaient les quelques mots de leur litanie, des étincelles s'élevèrent tout autour d'eux. Un courant magique envahit les lieux, répandant avec lui comme un aura de bien être et de puissance.

Hermione, Severus et Baxter, impressionnés par ce qu'ils voyaient, réalisèrent que la puissance magique légendaire des Lacandons n'était absolument pas due au hasard. Ce rituel annuel, fait en l'honneur des dieux millénaires de ce peuple, n'avait pour but que de montrer à ces divinités tout l'amour et le respect que leur portaient leurs sujets. Ce don d'eux-mêmes étaient des plus pur, et rendait leur magie plus pure encore. Pas étonnant que d'autres cherchaient désormais à s'en emparer. De tels sacrifices étaient difficilement trouvables dans le monde moderne.

Le rituel continua encore quelques minutes avant tout ne redevienne comme avant. Le courant magique disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, et les villageois, dont les voix n'étaient plus que des chuchotements désormais, se turent tous en même temps. Les prêtres se mêlèrent de nouveau à la foule, et se fut le signal pour que tous reprennent la fête, et continuent de s'amuser jusque tard dans la nuit. Sur tous les visages se lisait un sentiment de joie et de sérénité.

Hermione, heureuse d'avoir pu assister à une cérémonie aussi importante - chose dont peu de sorciers peuvent se venter - retourna s'assoir à l'écart, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle savait que le moment d'annoncer sa grossesse à Severus arrivait à grand pas. Pendant qu'elle dansait, Metzli lui avait rappelé qu'elle avait promis de tout lui dire ce soir. Elle réfléchissait maintenant à la manière de tout lui avouer, en évitant le plus possible qu'il ne lui lance un sort à la figure…

* * *

><p>Voyant qu'Hermione s'était isolée depuis un bon moment, et qu'elle semblait plus soucieuse que jamais, Severus décida qu'il était temps qu'ils aient tous deux une conversation. Il délaissa alors la conversation qu'il en entretenait avec Marty Baxter - qui n'était, au final, pas si idiot qu'il en avait l'air - et s'avança en direction d'Hermione. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu approcher, si bien qu'il préféra se racler la gorge afin d'annoncer sa présence et ne pas lui faire peur. Elle le regarda à peine, alors il choisit de parler le premier.<p>

« Hum - Hermione ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Hermione leva lentement la tête vers lui, et plongea ses yeux éteints dans ceux de son compagnon. Il était rare qu'il lui demande si tout allait bien…

« Tu agis bizarrement depuis que nous sommes ici. Je m'inquiète pour toi… »

Il s'installa à ses côtés pendant que la jeune femme ramenaient ses jambes contre elle. Elle ne savait que lui répondre, alors préféra se taire encore quelques minutes.

« Tu sais, j'ai repensé à cette histoire de mariage. Il se peut que nous ne nous soyons pas bien compris lors de notre dernière discussion…Je pensait vraiment que tu partageais mon opinion à ce sujet, mais il semblerait que je me sois -

- Ce n'est pas à propos du mariage, le coupa Hermione d'une voix sèche.

- Et bien qu'y a-t-il alors ? s'enquit-il. Es-tu souffrante ? Dans ce cas nous pourrions demander à voir le médecin de ce satané village, et il pourrait -

- Je suis enceinte, Severus. » déclara Hermione de but en blanc, sans même jeter un regard à l'homme assis près d'elle.

Severus ne réagit pas tout de suite. N'étant cependant pas sûr d'avoir bien saisit le sens de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se tourna vers la jeune femme, et lut dans son regard la confirmation implicite qu'il cherchait. Ses yeux semblait lui crier qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle ne savait que faire, mais elle demeurant cependant silencieuse.

Après de longues minutes de mutisme, Severus sembla se réveiller enfin, et se leva brusquement, lançant sur Hermione un regard rempli de colère et d'incompréhension.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il s'écriait :

« Mais tu réalises l'inconscience dont tu as fait preuve ? Tu n'aurais jamais tu entreprendre ce voyage dans cet état, c'était totalement imprudent de ta part ! »

Etonnée qu'il lui parle du voyage plutôt du fait qu'elle ait gardé pour elle se secret si longtemps, Hermione répliqua :

« Il me fallait accepter cette mission…Je n'ai pas envie que mon enfant grandisse dans le monde en guerre que j'ai moi-même connu ! »

Incapable de contrer cet argument, Severus changea brutalement son point d'attaque :

« Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il plus calmement.

- Quelques jours avant que nous ne partions.

- Tu aurais du m'en parler.

- Je ne savais pas comment…

- C'est quelques chose qui nous concerne tous les deux, à ce que je sache ! s'énerva Severus de nouveau. Si seulement j'avais été au courant de cela -

- Crois bien que c'est pour cela que je ne t'ais rien dis ! s'emporta Hermione à son tour. Je savais que tu réagirais comme cela ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu ne me dois absolument rien, je me démerderai bien assez moi-même…

- Ne sois pas stupide, répliqua Severus. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous partons demain.

- Quoi ? s'indigna Hermione. C'est hors de question ! J'ai choisi de venir ici, et je resterai jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé ! »

Fatigué face à l'obstination de sa compagne, Severus choisit de hausser encore un peu plus le ton, si bien que les quelques personnes présentes autour d'eux s'étaient à présent tournées vers eux, et s'étonnaient de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Tu feras ce que je dis. Prépare tes affaires, nous partons demain à la première heure.

- Severus Rogue, s'écria Hermione en se levant brusquement, sache que tu n'as absolument aucune autorité sur moi ! Pars si cela te chante, moi je reste ici, que cela te plaise ou pas ! Ce bébé est bel et bien là, que tu le veuille ou non ! Maintenant, à toi de choisir si tu souhaite être impliqué. Pour ma part, mon choix est fait, et je n'ai nullement l'intention de me faire dicter ma conduite comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire poupée ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, la sorcière tourna les talons, et partit d'un pas décidé en direction de sa hutte, laissant là un Severus chamboulé et totalement perdu.

Secouant la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, il entreprit de partir à sa poursuite, mais fut arrêté par Marty Baxter qui, après avoir entendu une bonne partie de la conversation, était arrivé entre deux, et l'avait attrapé par le bras, dans le but de le ramener à la raison. Regardant Hermione s'éloigner au loin en courant, il entendit à peine l'auror lui dire :

« Je crois qu'il va nous falloir nous partager ma hutte ce soir… »

* * *

><p>« Sam ! S'écria une voix au loin. Il faut que tu vienne voir ! »<p>

Sam Hutchins délaissa la conversation qu'il entretenait avec le chef de ses troupes, ce et se dirigea vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller. En arrivant sur place, il sourit devant l'avancée du travail.

« Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il au responsable des plans.

- Nous serons bientôt prêts. Nous pourrons partir demain… »

Sam sourit. Demain, tout commencerait à se mettre en place. Oui, ils seraient bientôt tous vengés…

* * *

><p>Alors, votre avis ? Je sais que la manière d'annoncer la grossesse à Severus n'était pas la plus intelligente qui soit, mais c'est Hermione hein ^^ Espérons que cela s'arrangera pour eux (l'auteur qui fait genre elle sait pas comment ça va se passer...)<p>

Bref, c'est un tournant dans l'histoire, et comme vous le remarquez, de nouveaux personnages entrent en actions...

Je voulais faire aussi une petit mise au point historique/géographique/ce que vous voulez : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver des noms Mayas (j'en ai même pas trouvé du tout en fait…) c'est pourquoi j'ai prison liberté de choisir des noms d'origine Aztèque (ils viennent de la langue Aztèque nahuatl) pour les personnages Lacandons importants, qui gardent ainsi des noms aux sonorités précolombiennes. _Tonatiuh_ signifie Soleil, et _Metzli_, Lune.

Chan Bor était l'« héritier » du chef spirituel des Lacandons Chan K'in Viejo. Ces personnes ayant réellement existé, je précise que je ne fait que réutiliser le nom de Chan Bor pour ma fic. Je trouvais que ça collait bien avec l'histoire ^^

Pour Bonampak, j'ai réutilisé le nom d'un ancien site Maya. Il est aujourd'hui devenu un site touristique.

Enfin, Marty Baxter est le mélange des noms de deux imagineers de Disneyland Paris, Marty Sklar et Tony Baxter, et Sam Hutchins est un ancien directeur du merchandising d'euro Disneyland, il y a quelques années. Encore une fois, ces personnes existent réellement, et je ne fais qu'emprunter leur nom pour la fic.

Voilà, je vous embête plus avec mes infos, et je vous dis à bientôt !


	9. Désaccord

**Note d'auteur**** : **Voilà enfin le neuvième chapitre de cette histoire ! Encore une fois désolée de la lenteur des publications, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, j'espère que vous apprécierait tout de même toujours cette histoire :)

Merci encore pour les reviews (désolée si je ne réponds pas tout le temps, je viens seulement de décourvrir le système de réponses aux reviews sur le site...je sais j'ai honte...) et merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes ! Bref, merci à tout le monde ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE<strong>** IX**

_Désaccord_

Hermione était réveillée depuis de longues minutes déjà, mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à sortir de son lit. Dès qu'elle était sortie du sommeil, les évènements de la veille lui étaient revenus en mémoire, et elle souhaitait désormais retarder au maximum l'heure de sa confrontation avec Severus, qu'elle savait pourtant inévitable. Elle revoyait sans cesse la réaction qu'avait eue Severus lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, et ses paroles, relativement blessantes, se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête.

Après une demi-éternité passée allongée là à tourner le problème dans tous les sens, sans jamais trouver un bon moyen de réparer les pots cassés, elle se résigna à se lever, bien décidée à avoir une nouvelle conversation avec Severus, que ce dernier le veuille ou non.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse, soulagée que les villageoises ne soient, cette fois, pas là pour l'aider, et partit à la recherche de son compagnon dans le village.

Au détour d'une petite hutte près de la place centrale, elle tomba par hasard sur Marty Baxter, qui ne semblait pas s'être totalement remis de la fête de la veille. De grandes cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux, et il ne semblait pas avoir usé de toute son attention lorsqu'il s'était habillé le matin-même. La nuit devait avoir été courte pour lui.

Alors, quand Hermione lui demanda s'il savait où elle pourrait trouver Severus, il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

« La dernière fois que j'l'ai vu, il était assis par là-bas »

Il joignit un vague geste de la main à ses paroles, et quand la jeune femme fit mine de se diriger dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait, il ajouta :

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment… »

Faisant fi des conseils d'un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, Hermione se remit à la recherche de son compagnon, et le trouva, quelques mètres plus loin, assis sur une vieille souche, griffonnant avec hâte quelques mots sur un parchemin jaunit.

Ne sachant trop comment entamer la conversation, elle s'installa à ses côté, et regarda par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il faisait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? demanda-t-elle, l'air faussement intéressée.

- Une amélioration pour une potion » répondit-il d'un ton froid.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'épancher plus sur la question. A dire vrai, il ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler du tout. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était contrarié, un grand silence meubla le semblant de conversation qu'ils avaient. Hermione en profita pour répéter plusieurs fois dans sa tête ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire, afin d'arriver à une version qui ne le mettrai pas trop en colère, et qui ne le vexerai pas trop pour pouvoir lui répondre.

« Il faut qu'on parle d'hier soir » lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

C'était parfait. Simple, direct, ne laissant aucune place à la protestation.

« Il n'y a rien à dire » contra-t-il, impassible, le regard fixé sur son parchemin.

Visiblement, elle s'était trompée. Avec Severus Rogue, il y avait toujours une place pour la protestation. Mais alors qu'elle s'était résignée au fait qu'ils n'auraient pas conversation plus constructive ce jour là, il continua :

« Sache que je n'apprécie nullement le fait que tu m'aies caché cela si longtemps »

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à argumenter, il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Mais ce qui me contrarie par-dessus tout, c'est que tu te sois mise en danger en venant ici, sans même me demander mon avis ! »

On y était. La colère faisait de nouveau surface chez Severus, et bien qu'Hermione y soit habituée depuis pas mal de temps, elle supportait de moins en moins le fait qu'il s'énerve aussi facilement, et aussi souvent, la plupart du temps pour des raisons futiles. Tous deux s'étaient levés et se faisaient face, comme lors de leurs disputes habituelles. Avant qu'il ne reprenne son monologue, la jeune femme intervint, pour exprimer, pour la première fois, son point de vue sur la question :

« Ce bébé est là, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Tout ce que j'espère maintenant, c'est que tu assume ta part de responsabilité. Si cela t'es impossible, ne t'en fais pas, je me débrouillerai très bien toute seule… »

Surpris que sa compagne aborde un tel sujet - il avait très bien compris qu'elle sous-entendait le fait de le quitter - il retrouva son calme, et reprit à son tour :

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulus dire. Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que tu a été inconsciente de venir ici, et que le mieux à faire pour nous est de partir…

- Et ce que _moi_ je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que ce qui m'arrive - ce qui _nous_ arrive, est bien plus qu'une simple grippe passagère ! Elle criait désormais bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait. Nous allons avoir _un bébé_ ! Est-ce que tu réalises seulement, ce que cela signifie ?

- Je - tenta vainement Severus.

- Non, tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser la portée de cette nouvelle… »

La voix d'Hermione se brisa sur cette dernière phrase. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Pendant une seconde, Severus prit conscience de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Marty interrompis malgré lui leur conversation. Pas le moins du monde désolé du dérangement qu'il semblait causer, il leur annonça :

« Une lettre vient d'arriver du Ministère. Les aurors seront bientôt là.

- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus aucune raison de rester ici, déclara Severus, ravi que la tournure des évènements aille dans son sens.

- Pas vraiment…rectifia Baxter. La missive indique que des aurors prendront bientôt le relais, mais il n'est pas précisé quand ils arriverons. Le ministre souhaite que nous restions jusqu'à ce que les Lacandons soient assez en confiance pour accepter la présence des aurors… »

Severus se renfrogna bien vite. Hermione, de son côté, estima qu'elle n'apporterai rien de plus à la conversation, et décida donc de se retirer, sans un regard vers Severus.

Severus reprit place sur la vieille souche décrépite, le regard perdu dans le vide. Baxter, conscient que la discussion qu'il venait d'interrompre avait ébranlé le sorcier plus qu'il ne pourrait bien l'avouer, s'assit près de lui, près à entendre tout ce que l'homme pourrait bien lui confier.

« Elle aurait du m'en parler… » commença Severus.

Marty, surpris de l'entendre prendre la parole, garda le silence, pour encourager son camarade à continuer.

« Si j'avais été au courant, jamais je ne l'aurais entraînée dans une telle situation…

- Peut-être avait-elle simplement peur de votre réaction…Bien que je comprenne assez aisément pourquoi…

- Je ne sais pas que penser de tout cela…continua Severus, sans trop prêter attention aux remarques teintées de sarcasme de l'auror. Je sais que je devrais me sentir heureux…Mais j'ai peur que tout cela ne vienne un peu trop tôt…

- Rappelez-moi quel âge vous avez déjà ? plaisanta Baxter.

- On ne se fréquente que depuis quelques mois…Jamais nous avions envisagé un tel tournant dans notre relation auparavant… »

En proie à ses réflexions, il se tut soudainement. Non mécontent d'avoir enfin pu tirer quelque chose du glacial maître des potions, Marty décida de ne pas laisser filer l'occasion de le cuisiner un peu plus :

« La question est : êtes-vous capable, à ce jour, d'assumer une telle responsabilité ? »

Incapable de répondre, Severus se tourna vers l'auror, et après quelques instants de silence, répondit :

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée… »

Estimant qu'il avait assez tourmenté Rogue avec ses questions pour la journée, Baxter se leva et s'éloigna. Severus resta seul, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Baxter avait raison : était-il capable de gérer une telle situation ?

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle avait quitté les deux hommes, Hermione ne s'était pas retournée avant d'avoir atteint une distance suffisante pour qu'aucun d'eux ne remarque qu'elle les observait encore.<p>

Elle fut surprise de constater que lorsque Baxter pris place aux côtés de Severus, ce dernier ne l'envoya pas paître comme il le faisait avec tous ceux qui tentaient généralement d'engager une conversation avec lui. Au contraire, il lui sembla même au bout d'un moment que son compagnon parlait à l'auror, et que ce dernier l'écoutait attentivement. Ce pouvait-il que Severus soit en train de se confier à quelqu'un ? Si tel état le cas il devait être fortement chamboulé par leur dispute pour en arriver à un tel changement de comportement envers l'espèce humaine.

A cet instant, Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle avait, peut-être, était un peu trop dure avec lui, et une vague de remords la traversa. Il faudrait qu'elle s'excuse. Mais pas maintenant. Il valait probablement mieux le laisser seul pour le moment…

* * *

><p>Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, alors qu'Hermione discutait avec Metzli dans un coin reculé du village, toutes deux virent Tonatiuh arriver vers elles en courant, et l'air plutôt préoccupé.<p>

Lorsqu'il se trouva à leur hauteur, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, afin de reprendre son souffle, puis déclara à Hermione d'une voix grave :

« Il faut que vous veniez à l'entrée du village tout de suite. Un groupe de personne est là-bas, et souhaite parler à notre chef…

- Qui sont ces gens ? lui demanda Hermione en retour, étonnée que sa présence soit requise.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais Chan Bor n'a pas l'intention de leur parler directement. Il dit que cette histoire vous concerne… »

Intriguée, Hermione s'excusa auprès de Metzli, puis suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué.

Là-bas, la rumeur de visiteurs inconnus semblait s'être répandue. En effet, plus de la moitié des habitants s'était rassemblée aux limites du village. A quelques mètres, une vingtaine d'hommes, tous armés de baguettes, leur faisaient face. Severus et Baxter arrivèrent au même instant, tous deux aussi surpris que l'était Hermione. Le chef du village était lui aussi présent, mais se tenait en retrait, en compagnie de ses « sous-fifres », comme s'était amusée à les nommer Hermione. Mais comme aucun d'eux ne semblait prendre la décision de parler en premier, cette dernière traversa la foule et s'approcha de l'un des hommes face à eux, au grand dam de Severus, qui se garda pourtant d'intervenir. Il se contenta d'empoigner fermement sa baguette, prêt à intervenir à la moindre occasion.

Hermione avançait d'un pas assuré vers l'homme, qui se tenait quelques mètres devant les autres, et semblait se comporter comme leur chef. A mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, elle put distinguer ses traits. Il était grand, mince, et habillé d'une robe de sorcier sombre. Ses cheveux bruns, mi-long lui tombaient devant les yeux, si bien qu'il devait, de temps à autres, secouer la tête afin de les dégager. Son visage, banal, ne parut à Hermione aucunement familier. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin à portée de voix, l'homme s'exclama, théâtralement :

« Madame, je vous salue ! »

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, et se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête, attendant qu'il continue. L'homme approcha de quelques pas à son tour.

« J'imagine que notre présence ici vous intrigue, mais rassurez-vous, votre surprise ne le restera plus bien longtemps. Mais tout d'abord, permettez-moi de me présenter : je suis Sam Hutchins. Ancien élève de l'école Poudlard, fier représentant de la maison Serpentard, et accessoirement, Mangemort au service de feu-Lord Voldemort… »

A l'énonciation de ce nom, Hermione, Severus et Marty tressaillirent, ne sentant pas venir d'un très bon œil la suite du discours du dénommé Hutchins.

« Et voici mes camarades - il désigna d'un élégant geste de la main les hommes derrière lui - qui font, comme vous l'aurez deviné, eux aussi, partis de l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Marty, se rappelant soudainement que son rôle d'auror était de gérer des situations comme celle prenant place à cet instant, rejoignit Hermione devant la foule, baguette à la main. Severus l'imita, voulant prouver aux Mangemorts qu'ils étaient prêts à en découdre.

« Oh, rassurez-vous, continua Hutchins, nul besoin de violence. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est que vos charmants amis Mayas nous offrent leur _magie_. Sans cela, nous nous verrions dans l'obligation de détruire leur village, et de la leur prendre de force… »

Il avait dit tout cela dune voix douce et mielleuse, qui rendaient ses propose encore plus inquiétants. Les Lacandons, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les trois étrangers semblaient se décomposer à vue d'oeil, se mirent à parler vivement entre eux, et un bourdonnement de voix s'éleva progressivement de la foule.

Contre toute attente, et avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Marty fit un pas en avant et s'adressa à Hutchins :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous allons nous laisser faire ? » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix de stentor, spécialement improvisée pour l'occasion.

« Nous avons nos arguments…répondit le mangemort, un sourire carnassier prenant possession de son visage. Et croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas envie d'en savoir plus.

- Et en quoi la magie de ce peuple vous intéresse tant ? reprit l'auror.

- A votre avis ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui répondit, dans un souffle :

- Ramener Voldemort…

- Oh…Quel courage, vous osez prononcer son nom ! ironisa le mangemort, simulant une ridicule panique. Mais vous êtes perspicace. C'est effectivement l'un de nos projet. »

Hermione n'ajouta rien, et tourna son regard quelque peu apeuré vers les deux hommes près d'elle.

Severus à son tour pris la parole :

« Vous n'obtiendrez aucune aide de notre part, alors je vous conseille de partir…

- Et que feriez-vous si je refusais ? s'exclama Hutchins dans un grand éclat de rire. Vous êtes ridiculement sous armés, et en plus, nous n'avons aucune réticence à utiliser la magie noire…ce qui ne semble pas être votre cas. Mais je vous laisse une chance. Une semaine. C'est le temps qu'il vous reste avant que nous ne vous rendions une nouvelle petite visite. Vous en profiterez pour réfléchir à ma proposition. Et rappelez-vous : tout ce que je veux, c'est leur magie, et rien d'autre. Si vous cédez, nous ne vous ferons rien. Dans le cas contraire, personne ne sera épargnée. Transmettez le message. »

Sur ces mots, il fit volte-face dans un mouvement hautement théâtral, et s'éloigna, ordonnant à ses troupes de le suivre.

Alors que les derniers hommes disparaissaient derrière les arbres de la forêt, les trois sorciers rejoignirent les Lacandons, et plus particulièrement Chan Bor, qui ne semblait pas plus affolé que d'ordinaire, malgré l'apparente gravité de la situation. Tonatiuh, qui ne se trouvait pas loin, accourut pour procéder à la traduction auprès des membres du 'gouvernement'. Autour d'eux, les habitants se dispersaient, intrigués par ces nouveaux visiteurs.

« Nous devons prévenir le Ministre, dit Severus, l'air préoccupé, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Je vais écrire et envoyer un hiboux de ce pas » déclara Marty, joignant le geste à la parole et s'éloignant donc du petit groupe.

Hermione prit la parole :

« Nous devons des explications à votre peuple. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Chan Bor acquiesça, et donna quelques directives à l'un des hommes près de lui. Il adressa ensuite quelques mots à Tonatiuh, qui s'empressa de traduire :

« Nous allons réunir le peuple. Rejoignez-nous sur la place du village d'ici une dizaine de minutes. »

Tous s'éloignèrent précipitamment. Hermione se tourna vers Severus, et surpris sur son visage une expression qu'elle n'avait guère l'habitude de voir en temps normal. Il paraissait soucieux, tendu, et la discussion qu'ils avaient eu le matin même semblait totalement oubliée. Il sortit cependant de ses pensées, et jeta un regard vide vers Hermione.

« Ne t'imagine pas que cet interruption m'aie fait oublié notre conversation de tout à l'heure. »

Pendant un instant, Hermione se demanda s'il ne lui avait pas caché tout ce temps le fait qu'il ait le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées d'autrui. Elle chassa cependant cette idée ridicule de sa tête et lui répliqua :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu dois admettre qu'il nous est désormais impossible de quitter le village, malgré ma _condition_ particulière. »

Elle avait été ironique, presque insolente.

« Cela ne signifie pas que je t'ais pardonné. Je suis toujours en colère contre toi, sache-le. »

Au moins, il était clair à ce sujet. Il lui en voulait. Beaucoup.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu tourner les talons et s'enfuir comme il le faisait dans les situations difficiles, la jeune femme ajouta faiblement :

« Je suis désolée. Vraiment. »

Touché qu'elle le lui avoue si facilement, Severus s'approcha doucement d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« On en reparlera plus tard. »

Alors qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner, Hermione ne sut dire si c'était son apparente froideur ou son désir d'éviter le sujet qui indiquait le plus l'incertitude de cet homme quant à leur avenir ensemble.

* * *

><p>La fin de ce chapitre n'annonce rien de bon... Qu'en pensez-vous ?<p>

Allez, je vous dis à bientôt (j'espère poster un nouveau chapitre d'ici la fin du mois), et passez de bonnes vacances !


	10. Disparition

**Note d'auteur**** : **Bonjour à tous :) Encore une fois, désolée du temps qu'aura mis ce nouveau chapitre à arriver... J'aurais du le poster avant de partir en vacances, mais malheureusement, j'ai manqué de temps, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...

Sinon, je vous souhaite au courageux qui sont encore là, une bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE X<strong>

_Disparition_

Le soleil commençait à décroître dans le ciel quand tous les habitants furent rassemblés sur la place du village. Hermione, qui s'était portée volontaire pour donner toutes les explications nécessaires aux Lacandons, se tenait désormais face à eux, perchée sur une scène improvisée - quelques vieux cageots mis les uns à côtés des autres - lui permettant de dominer l'assemblée d'une tête. Tonatiuh se tenait près d'elle afin de lui servir d'interprète.

Elle leur expliqua longuement la véritable raison de leur venue ici, qu'ils étaient là pour les protéger des hommes qui étaient venus leur rendre visite quelques minutes plus tôt, car ces derniers ne désiraient qu'une chose : s'approprier leur magie.

La plupart des habitants réagirent mieux qu'Hermione ne l'eut espéré. Certains montrèrent quelques signes d'inquiétude, bien entendu. Les autres se contentaient de hocher la tête de temps à autres pour montrer qu'ils comprenaient bien la situation plus que critique.

A la fin du discours de la jeune sorcière, tous se dispersèrent et reprirent leurs activités habituelles, les dernières nouvelles ne semblant pas les avoir ébranlés outre mesure.

« Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne s'alarment pas plus que cela ? s'inquiéta Hermione, une fois qu'elle eut sauté avec précautions de son perchoir.

- Ils ne prennent pas cette menace au sérieux, lui répondit Tonatiuh, aussi inquiet qu'elle. Nous avons, par le passé, déjà été menacé de la sorte, alors ils s'imaginent tous que notre chef règlera cela rapidement.

- Sauf que cette fois, la menace est réelle, intervint Severus, et probablement bien plus préoccupante que celle que vous avez connues. »

Tonatiuh acquiesça, puis son regard se perdit dans le vide.

« J'espère sincèrement que vos aurors arriveront à temps, dit-il d'une voix éteinte qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas, ou bien nous serons contraint d'accéder à la demande de ces hommes…

- Mais c'est impossible! Riposta Hermione. Vous l'avez entendu aussi bien que moi! Rien ne peut être pire que le retour de Voldemort…

- Malheureusement, nous n'aurons pas le choix, déclara Severus une nouvelle fois. Hutchins l'a dit lui-même; nous serons incapable de les combattre si nous ne sommes pas plus nombreux… »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et parti se réfugier un peu à l'écart du village, préférant se murer dans son éternelle solitude plutôt que de subir l'inquiétude grandissante de ses camarades.

Hermione soupira en constatant que son attitude d'ermite reprenait le dessus. Elle se tourna vers Tonatiuh, s'apprêta à lui apporter un quelconque réconfort quand un déclic se fit dans son esprit. Quelque chose manquait. Depuis un certain temps déjà. Accrochant le regard du jeune homme, elle lui demanda, d'une voix légèrement tremblante qu'elle essayait de contrôler :

« Où est Metzli ? »

Tonatiuh sembla soudainement s'éveiller. Aucun d'eux n'avait aperçu la jeune fille depuis un bon moment. Et pourtant, elle aurait du se trouver sur la place du village, avec les autres pendant les explications sur les évènements. Cependant, la confusion générale les avaient empêchés de remarquer son absence. Ils firent rapidement le tour du village, avec l'espoir que la jeune femme se trouve quelque part, à l'écart de la foule. Malheureusement, il n'en était rien, et elle restait introuvable.

Craignant que le pire ne soit arrivé à son amie, Hermione se précipita à la suite de Severus, qui ne devait pas être bien loin, afin de le prévenir de la situation. Tonatiuh, quant à lui, s'activa à informer Chan Bor de la mauvaise nouvelle et du fait qu'il partait immédiatement à la recherche de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>Rapidement, Hermione, Severus, Baxter, et Tonatiuh s'étaient, avec l'accord de Chan Bor, rassemblés à l'entrée du village afin de partir à la recherche de Metzli. Hermione, dans un élan d'optimisme, se plaisait à penser que la jeune femme s'était tout simplement perdue, et que lorsqu'elle serait retrouvée, l'escapade organisée pour la retrouver se trouverait être inutile. Malheureusement, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que cette hypothèse était peu probable. Metzli vivait ici depuis toujours. Elle connaissait probablement les environs comme sa poche, et il y avait donc peu de chance qu'elle se soit perdue. Malgré cela, tous décidèrent de ne pas s'alarmer plus que nécessaire. Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt qui bordait le village, cherchant de tous côtés la moindre trace de la jeune Lacandon disparue.<p>

Ils marchaient tous d'un bon pas, sachant pertinemment que dans de telles situations, chaque seconde était importante. Il pouvait être arrivé n'importe quoi à la jeune femme, et seul Merlin savait ce qu'il lui fallait subir pendant ce temps là.

Le soleil avait commencé à redescendre doucement dans le ciel quand le petit groupe décida de faire une rapide pause afin de reprendre un minimum leur souffle. Si les trois hommes était encore relativement en forme, Hermione, qui n'était pas une grande sportive malgré ses aptitudes étonnantes à la course à pieds, était à bout de souffle, et du prendre appui sur un rocher non loin de là afin de retrouver un rythme cardiaque acceptable. Sachant que sa grossesse devait la fatiguer plus qu'à l'ordinaire, Severus s'approcha d'elle et, le visage impassible, lui tapota le dos. Cela se révéla plus un soutient moral qu'autre chose, mais Hermione lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissante, et après quelques minutes se redressa, indiquant à ses camarades qu'elle était prête à reprendre la marche. Ils continuèrent alors leur chemin, d'un pas plus calme cette fois-ci. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, tous perdaient espoir de retrouver Metzli avant la nuit.

Ce fut quand ils s'apprêtèrent à rebrousser chemin pour regagner le village que Baxter, en bon auror qu'il était, repéra au loin une épaisse fumée noirâtre. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un feu de bois. Ils avancèrent prudemment en direction de la source de la fumée, curieux de découvrir qui pouvait bien avoir élu domicile en plein milieu de la forêt. A mesure qu'il se rapprochaient, un brouhaha se fit entendre au loin. On entendait indistinctement des voix, trop nombreuses pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui se disait. A cela s'ajoutait le bruit d'une certaine agitation.

Le petit groupe ralentit alors la marche. Il valait mieux ne pas se faire repérer, au cas où les personnes qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'eux se révèleraient être des ennemis.

Ils furent rapidement assez près pour découvrir que l'agitation provenait d'une sorte de campement de fortune, dans lequel se mélangeaient des tentes de tailles, formes et couleurs différentes. Ces tentes étaient regroupées grossièrement autour d'un immense feu de bois, qui servait probablement à tout le campement. Les hommes vivant dans ce campement semblaient, à première vue, plutôt nombreux. Ils étaient au moins une bonne trentaine, afférés à diverses taches non loin de là. Mais qui sait seulement combien il y en avait encore de part et d'autre du camp ?

Hermione, tout comme ses camarades, n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour deviner que ces hommes étaient les mêmes que ceux qui étaient venus leur rendre visite quelques heures plus tôt. Et ils avaient très certainement capturée Metzli d'une manière ou d'une autre, et elle était désormais sûrement retenue quelque part à l'intérieur du camp.

« Nous devons entrer discrètement et aller la chercher…déclara Tonatiuh de but en blanc.

- Et comment ? répliqua Marty. Ils sont des dizaines, et nous ne sommes que quatre. Enfin, trois et demi, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard compatissant à Hermione qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde troublée par sa remarque. Si on se fait attraper, reprit-il, on est mort.

- Dans ce cas, nous ne nous ferons pas attraper…

- Réfléchissez deux minutes Tonatiuh, intervint Severus. Baxter à raison, nous ne ferions qu'empirer les choses en entrant là-dedans »

Hermione préféra ne pas participer au débat. Ces trois là - particulièrement Severus et Marty - étaient des têtes de mules, et pouvaient se montrer bornés quand ils le voulaient.

« Alors que suggérez-vous ? demanda Tonatiuh sarcastiquement. Que nous la laissions là-bas au risque de ne jamais la revoir ?

- Ne vous emballez pas, tenta de le calmer Marty, nous ne sommes même pas encore sûrs qu'elle soit dans ce camp… »

Comme par magie, à l'instant ou l'auror terminait sa phrase, il y eut du mouvement dans l'une des tente du campement. Plusieurs sorciers en sortir, dont le fameux Hutchins qu'ils connaissaient déjà. A ses côtés se tenait une Metzli à l'air dépité, la tête basse et semblant refouler quelques sanglots. Elle avait les poignets attachés dans le dos, et un homme d'au moins deux têtes de plus qu'elle la tenait par les épaules, la guidant au travers des tentes et des sorciers présents. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du camp, si bien qu'ils disparurent bientôt du champ de vision d'Hermione et des autres.

Tonatiuh se tourna alors vers Severus et Marty. Un air de défit se lisait désormais sur son visage.

« Bon d'accord, admit Marty, nous savons qu'elle est là, mais ça ne signifie pas que nous devons nous jeter là-dedans tête baissée…

- Ils l'utilisent probablement comme otage, continua Severus. Ou alors, ils essaient d'obtenir des informations. Dans tous les cas, elle leur est utile, pour le moment. »

Tous approuvèrent distraitement.

« Nous devrions rentrer au village, proposa-t-il alors, et demander son avis à votre chef. »

Hermione, qui ne l'avait jamais vu si calme, ne put qu'approuver cette décision d'un hochement de la tête.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à tenter de convaincre Tonatiuh de rentrer au village avec eux. Ce dernier pesa le pour et le contre, puis se résolut à les accompagner, conscient que Metzli ne risquait, pour le moment, pas grand-chose. Après tout, lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu, elle leur avait paru en relative bonne santé. De plus, elle devait être d'une certaine utilité à Hutchins, qui se garderait donc bien de se débarrasser d'elle trop rapidement.

Ils prirent donc rapidement le chemin du retour, se gardant bien d'être trop bruyant, au risque de se faire repérés. Tonatiuh ne dit pas un mot de tout le trajet, montrant ainsi à ses camarades ce qu'il pensait de leur décision. Il savait au fond de lui même qu'ils devaient agir pour le bien de tous, et qu'il eut été vain et stupide d'aller chercher Metzli à quatre contre dieu sait combien d'hommes. Non, ils avaient prit la bonne décision...Ne restait qu'à prier pour que Meztli soit traitée correctement par ces hommes. Ou du moins, qu'elle ne soit pas tuée avant qu'ils ne reviennent la chercher.

Le chemin du retour leur parut bien plus long que l'aller. D'une part parce que le camp des mangemorts était au plus profond de la forêt, bien plus loin qu'ils ne l'auraient crut. Ensuite, la nuit ne tarderait pas à arriver, et le manque de luminosité ralentissait leur pas de plus en plus. Aucun d'eux ne voulait risquer de se prendre les pieds dans une vieille souche et de se blesser maladroitement.

Il faisait nuit noire quand ils atteignirent enfin le village. La plupart des habitants semblaient s'être retirés chacun dans leurs tentes. Malgré l'heure tardive, Tonatiuh refusa d'attendre le lendemain pour informer Chan Bor de ce dont ils avaient été témoins dans la forêt.

Il s'élança au devant des trois autres et s'introduisit dans la tente du chef, sans attendre d'y être invité. Ne sachant comment réagir face à son comportement, Hermione, Severus et Marty avancèrent à leur tour en direction des quarters du chef, préférant cependant attendre le jeune homme dehors. Les voix des deux protagonistes à l'intérieur se firent entendre. Cependant, auncun des trois sorciers n'aurait sut deviner l'issue de la discussion. Tonatiuh leur semblait un peu énervé, lui qui était d'ordinaire d'un calme olympien. Chan Bor, au contraire, se semblait pas affolé. Il n'intervenait que de temps en temps entre deux tirades du jeune homme, probablement pour laisser ce dernier respirer un peu. Après ce qui parut une éternité à Hermione – elle luttait depuis un bon moment pour ne pas s'écrouler de sommeil malgré la gravité de la situation – les deux hommes sortirent enfin de la tente du chef du village. Tous deux semblaient soucieux. Chan Bor parla le premier, laissant à Tonatiuh le seoin de traduire ses paroles.

"Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment, dit le jeune homme, dépité. Nous allons attendre le lever du jour et envoyer plusieurs hommes près de ce camps pour en apprendre plus sur la situation."

Hermione leva les yeux vers Tonatiuh, et comprit à quel point cette décision semblait le toucher. Se pourrait-il que Metzli soit pour lui plus qu'une simple amie? Elle ne put répondre à cette question puisque tous se dispersèrent et partirent se coucher. La jeune femme emboita le pas de Severus qui se dirigeait à présent vers leur propre tente, l'air contrarié. Consciente que cette situtation ne lui plaisait guère, elle lui demanda :

"Tout va bien?"

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air interrogateur. Après quelques instants de silence, il lui accorda cependant une réponse :

"Oui. C'est juste que toute cette agitation commence un peu à me taper sur le système..."

Hermione retint un sourire à l'utilisation de cette expression, peu commune dans la bouche de son compagnon. D'ordinaire, son vocabulaire était un peu moins... imagé.

"Tu crois qu'on va réussir à la sauver? reprit Hermione, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit gravement Severus. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que les aurors ne tarderont pas. Si Hutchins décide de nous attaquer par surprise, nous ne tiendrons pas cinq minutes..."

Hermione acquiesça, consciente que Severus avait raison. Les Lacandons étaient pacifistes. La guerre ne faisait pas partie de leur culture. S'ils en venaient à devoir combattre, l'issue du combat serait certainement funeste pour eux...

En parcourant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de leurs couchettes tant désirées, elle se surprit à caresser distraitement le bas de son ventre, geste qui était devenu régulier depuis quelques temps. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Severus, comme pour voir si, lui aussi, avait remarqué cette marque d'affection envers l'enfant qui grandissait en elle. Mais l'homme avait les yeux fixés vers l'horizon, et ne semblait pas faire attention à elle plus que d'habitude. Elle s'interdit cependant de penser une nouvelle fois à l'attitude de son compagnon envers sa grossesse. Après tout, elle n'était enceinte que de quelques semaines. Il se pourrait qu'il deviennent un peu plus enthousiaste à ce sujet d'ici quelques temps. Ou peut-être pas...

Ils entrèrent enfin dans leur tente, ce qui mit fin au débat intérieur qui commençait à germer dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa couchette lourdement, et vit Severus faire de même tout près d'elle. Elle ferma finalement les yeux, vidant son esprit de toute pensée négative. Elle ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant que le sommeil ne la gagne.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Hermione s'était réveillée aux aurores, incapable de retrouver le sommeil une fois qu'elle l'eut quitté au lever du soleil. Elle s'était alors assise sur sa couchette, avait attrapé dans son sac qui trainaît non loin, l'un des livres qu'elle avait emporté, et s'était plongé dedans en attendant que Severus ne se réveille lui aussi. N'étant pas un habitué des grasses matinées, il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que lui aussi quitte les bras de Morphé. Il fut en revanche étonné de constater qu'Hermione ne dormais plus. Contrairement à lui, dormir était d'ordinaire l'une de ses activités favorites. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque, et ne lui adressa qu'un vague "bonjour" avant de se lever et de s'habiller. Il quitta la tente quelques minutes plus tard, sans rien ajouter de plus. Hermione se douta qu'il s'était probablement levé du pied gauche – comme souvent – et préféra continuer sa lecture plutôt que de lui courir après pour exiger qu'il lui adresse plus que les simples salutations matinales d'usage. Elle le connaissait, et savait qu'il n'était pas du matin. La jeune sorcière ne vit pas le temps passé, trop absorbée par son livre. La matinée était bien avancée lorsqu'elle fut tirée de sa lecture par le remue-ménage qui se tenait dehors. Elle posa son livre près de son lit et se leva, bien décidée à découvrir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.<p>

Elle passa la tête à l'extérieur de la tente, mais ferma presque immédiatement les yeux, aveuglée par le soleil, déjà très haut dans le ciel. Elle les rouvrit après s'être habituée à la forte luminosité, puis sortit de la tente pour se rapprocher de la foule qui s'était formée à quelques mètre de là.

Les personnes présentes avaient formé un cercle autour de quelque chose qu'Hermione ne put apercevoir de là où elle était. Elle se faufila alors discrètement à travers la foule pour se rapprocher de ce qui retenait leur attention à tous. Elle arriva finalement au premier rang, et constata qu'une nouvelle fois, un inconnu était venu leur rendre visite. Cette situation commençait à devenir légèrement redondante...

Severus était présentement en pleine discussion avec un homme dont le visage lui était inconnu. L'homme était petit. Il arrivait à peine au niveau des épaules de son interlocuteur. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés – et plutôt sales - coupés grossièrement au niveau des oreilles et ses vêtements racomodés de toutes parts ne donnaient pas particulièrement l'impression que le nouveau venu donne une quelconque attention à son apparence physique.

Il s'adressait à Severus d'une voix légèrement tremblante, mais essayait de combler son manque d'assurance en redressant la tête et en bombant le torse, comme s'il voulait paraître plus grand. Sa tactique ne fonctionnait pas : Severus en faisant autant, et son allure impressionnante ne faisait que renforcer le malaise du pauvre homme debout devant lui.

Décidant de mettre fin au calvaire de cet inconnu, Hermione se glissa aux côtés de Severus et lui demanda des explications quant à la situation.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui tendre un morceau de parchemin plié, qui avait vraisemblablement déjà était lu. Alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard interrogateur, il lui explica que l'homme face à eux était un messager, envoyé par Hutchins.

Hermione aquiesça et parcourut rapidement le mot des yeux, se doutant qu'il n'apportait pas de bonnes nouvelle. Le mot était bref, et ne faisait qu'indiquait ce qu'ils savaient déjà : Meztli était avec eux, et elle allait bien. Si elle fut rassurée de cette nouvelle, le reste de la lettre était plus inquiétant. Il était écrit que si les Lacandons souhaitaient revoir la jeune fille vivante, il leur faudrait se soumettre aux mangemorts, et leur abandonner leur pouvoirs. L'ultimatum était valable trois jours.

La lettre était brève, concise, et ne laissait place à aucune alternative. Alors qu'Hermione repliait soigneusement la lettre, Marty arriva à ses côtés, essouflé. Elle lui tendit le mot, et ils attendirent qu'il le lise afin d'avoir son avis. Tonatiuh et Chan Bor étaient présents eux aussi, et semblaient plus inquiets que jamais. Lorsque Marty eut terminé de lire à son tour, la tension entre tous était palpable. Le messager se retira, indiquant qu'il reviendrait dans trois jours, afin de transmettre leur réponse à son supérieur.

Chan Bor ordonna à son peuple de retourner à leurs occupations, et demanda à Hermione, Severus, Marty et Tonatiuh de le suivre dans sa tente.

La plupart de ses conseillers s'y trouvaient déjà. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil, au bout de la pièce, et s'adressa à Tonatiuh.

"Chan Bor dit qu'il souhaite vous demander votre avis à propos de ce qui viens de se passer, traduit-il lentement.

- Ca veut dire qu'il nous fait confiance ? s'exclama Hermione, surprise de ce revirement de situation.

- Non, reprit le jeune homme. Mais il doute que ses nobles soient capables de gérer une telle crise. Vous êtes réponsables dela sécurité, et il dit que c'est à vous de nous sortir de là.

- Aucune pression"...ironisa Marty.

Severus lui jeta un regard exaspéré, et prit la parole :

- Et comment espère-t-il que nous vous "_sortions de là_" sans l'aide des aurors? Nous sommes trois, quatre en vous comptant Tonatiuh. Même avec avec les baguettes les plus puissantes du monde, nous n'aurions aucune chance contre ces mangemorts.

- Notre seule chance est d'attendre l'arrivée des aurors, intervint Hermione.

- Mais il sera peut-être déjà trop tard, reprit Marty. Nous ne savons même pas quand ils sont supposés arriver...

- Je croyais que vous travailliez avec eux, le coupa Severus, vous devriez savoir que les aurors ne sont pas fiables..."

Hermione jeta un regard noir à Severus. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se lancer des piques...

"Notre meilleure chance est de récupérer Metzli, reprit Tonatiuh, traduisant toujours les paroles du chef. Ainsi, nous leur enlèverions leur moyen de pression, ce qui nous donnerait du temps pour l'arrivée des aurors."

Hermione acuiesça. Severus, au contraire, ne semblait pas emballé par l'idée.

"J'imagine que nous serions obligés d'organiser ce sauvetage...demanda-t-il directement au chef.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, déclara Tonatiuh.

- Il a raison, continua Marty. Nous devons nous organiser. Nous ne devons pas être beaucoup. Nous quatre, ça devrait suffir. Et il nous faudra être discrets, si jamais il nous fallait nous battre, se serait foutu."

Après quelques minutes de discussion, Chan Bor demanda à ses conseillers de quitter la tente, afin de permettre à Hermione, Severus, Marty et Tonatiuh de travailler leur plan d'attaque. Cela leur prit presque la totalité de la journée. Lorsqu'ils furent tous à peu près satisfaits de leur manière d'opérer, ils quittèrent le chef et regagnèrent chacun leurs quartiers. Hermione se douta que Tonatiuh et Marty étaient partis travailler encore un peu leur mission de leur côté. Elle et Severus avait décidé de faire un petit tour autour du village avant d'aller se coucher, afin de se changer un peu les idées avant le lendemain. Le silence n'était interrompu que par les quelques soupirs qu'Hermione laissé de temps en temps échapper. Soudain, elle s'arrêta brusquement vers Severus et se tourna vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fera après?

- Après quoi? lui demanda-t-il, perdu.

- Quand on rentrera en Angleterre.

- Tu veux dire si on rentre, railla-t-il."

Elle ne répondit rien, attendant visiblement un véritable réponse. Severus soupira et repris :

"Je n'en sait rien. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas si tu rester avec moi ou pas." lança Hermione, apparement iritée.

Severus la fixait d'un regard vide, incapable de répondre.

"Ca va, je comprends, reprit-elle, plus calmement. Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu ne me dois rien."

Severus s'appréta à dire quelques chose, mais elle l'interrompit, changeant brutalement de sujet :

"A quelle heure partiront nous demain?"

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis répondit :

"Le plus tôt sera le mieux."

Il y eu un nouveau silence, puis il ajouta :

"Tu sais, je ne sais pas s'il est très bon pour toi de participer à cette – expédition...

- Parce que je suis enceinte ? s'exlama Hermione sans même lui laisser le temps de développer sa pensée. Je le sais, mais Metzli est _mon amie_, et je refuse de ne pas être impliquée !"

Severus semblait chercher ses mots pour tenter de convaincre la jeune femme. En vain, puisqu'elle prit la parole avant lui :

"Je ne suis pas malade Severus, et encore moins en porcelaine ! Je ne vais pas me briser à la moindre bousculade !

- Dans ce cas, s'il arrive quelque chose à ce bébé, tu en seras la seule responsible !"

A l'instant même où il avait prononcé ses mots, Hermione sut que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulut dire, et qu'il regrettait déjà ses paroles. Cependant, il ne s'excusa pas pour autant. Il baissa la tête, et tourna les talons, s'enfuyant dans la nuit.

"Tu es vraiment impossible..." soupira Hermione avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin<strong>** :** Alors, vos impressions ? Ca commence à sentir le roussi pour nos amis... Dans le prochain chapitre, la tentative de libération de Metzli ! A bientôt !


	11. A la rescousse

**Note d'auteur : **Me revoilà ! Comme d'habitude, désolée de l'attente, mais je ne serai certainement pas capable de vous fournir plus d'un chapitre par mois cette année, et vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolée. Mais le plus important reste que je continue d'écrire cette histoire, petit à petit, dès que j'ai le temps et l'inspiration ^^

Ce chapitre est un peu court, je m'ne rends compte maintenant, mais s'il avait été plus long, vous ne l'auriez pas eu avant un bon moment xD

Allez, bonne lecture, et à dans un mois !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XI<strong>

_A la rescousse_

Il faisait encore nuit noire quand il quittèrent le village, aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Sous le regard inquiet de Chan Bor, Tonatiuh, Marty, Severus et Hermione rejoignirent discrètement la forêt non loin de là, et prirent le chemin du camp adverse. La veille, Marty, qui avait une bonne mémoire visuelle, avait dessiné un plan rapide de la forêt d'après les souvenirs qu'il avait du chemin qu'ils avaient parcourut.

Le dit plan leur fut fort utile, puisqu'ils mirent beaucoup moins de temps que la veille pour rejoindre le camp. Le soleil pointait à l'horizon lorsqu'ils aperçurent au loin les premières tentes du campement ennemie. Ils ralentirent alors l'allure, s'approchant du camp à pas de loup. Tous s'accroupirent alors dans les hautes herbes pour éviter de se faire repérer au cas où un garde passerait par là. Ils tendirent l'oreille, pour détecter le moindre signe de mouvement provenant du camp.

Tout était calme. La totalité du camp semblait encore endormie. Seuls un bruit de pas régulier se faisait entendre. Probablement une sentinelle. Ils pourraient aisément s'en occuper. Jusque là, tout se passait comme prévu. Ne restait plus qu'à pénétrer dans le camp, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire.

« Bon, jusque là, tout va bien, chuchota Marty à ses camarades. On fait ce qu'on a dit. Hermione » il se tourna vers la jeune femme, « tu restes là, et tu montes la garde. Si jamais on a besoin d'aide, l'un de nous enverra des étincelles vertes. En revanche, si on envoie des étincelles rouges, c'est que nous nous sommes faits attrapés. Dans ce cas, sauve-toi, et va prévenir le village.

- Je sais tout ça, souffla Hermione. Moi aussi j'étais à la réunion hier soir figurez-vous !

- Je veux que tout soit bien clair pour tout le monde, continua l'auror. Je ne veux pas courir de risques inutiles sous prétexte que l'un de nous à mal compris une information. Ça arrive déjà assez souvent avec les jeunes recrues, alors je me méfie.

- Nous ne sommes pas d'imbéciles apprentis aurors, intervint Severus froidement. La plupart d'entre nous a de l'expérience.

- Ne serait-il pas temps d'aller chercher Metzli ? » les coupa Tonatiuh. Le jeune homme s'impatientait et commençait à ne plus s'amuser des chamailleries des deux sorciers. Metzli était en danger, et ils étaient son seul espoir.

Hermione acquiesça, et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes qui s'ignoraient désormais royalement. Tonatiuh préféra ne pas leur prêter attention, et avança en direction de l'entrée du camp. Les deux sorciers le suivirent en silence. Severus, baguette en main, passa devant le jeune Lacandon, laissant à Marty le soin de couvrir leurs arrières.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Elle les regarda se faufiler entre les tentes sans un bruit. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de sa vue, elle recula dans les herbes hautes qui bordaient le camp et s'y accroupit afin de ne pas être vue d'éventuels visiteurs. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

XxX

Après avoir jeté un simple mais efficace Silencio à l'unique garde qui effectuait sa ronde dans le camp, Severus l'immobilisa d'un Incarcerem. Des cordes surgirent soudainement de nul part, et virent s'enrouler autour de l'homme, qui réalisa seulement ce qui lui arrivait. Il essaya alors de crier afin d'avertir ses camarades, probablement endormis. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit a bouche, il s'étonna en constatant qu'aucun son n'en sortait. Marty avança vers lui et l'attrapa par le bras et le mena derrière des bosquets plus loin. Il y cacha l'homme, puis le stupéfixia. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que toutes ces protections empêcheraient l'homme de fuir et de prévenir les autres gardes.

« Nous devons maintenant découvrir dans quelle tente ils gardent Metzli, chuchota Marty en faisant signe aux deux autres de le suivre.

- Hier, ils l'ont emmenée dans cette direction » se souvint Tonatiuh en indiquant un coin plus reculé du camp.

Ils remarquèrent alors une unique tente, plantée à l'écart des autres. Elles semblait différente, plus petite peut-être. Dans tous les cas, elle était en bien plus mauvais état. La couleur de la toile, qui avait du être autrefois d'un vert plutôt foncé, était désormais passée, délavée, témoignant d'une utilisation régulière. A certains endroits, on pouvait même distinguer quelques déchirures et autres raccommodages de portait à croire que cette tente était réservée à des invités moyennement désirés – autrement dis, des prisonniers. Il était donc fort probable que Metzli fusse là.

Les trois hommes se hâtèrent de rejoindre la tente solitaire, avant que les premiers mangemorts ne commencent à se réveiller.

Lorsqu'ils furent tout près, Severus colla son oreille contre la toile de la tente, essayant de distinguer un quelconque signe de vie.

« Il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur, murmura-t-il. J'entends une respiration. Régulière.

Donc, qui que ce soit, il ou elle dort » conclut Marty.

Severus hocha la tête. Prudemment, il ouvrit l'un des pans de la tente et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Satisfait de ce qui s'y trouvait, il fit mine d'y entrer. Avant cela, il dit à Tonatiuh :

« C'est Metzli »

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement et entra à son tour, rapidement suivit par Marty.

La jeune femme était bien là, attachée sommairement à une vieille chaise de bois qui menaçait de craquer sous son poids pourtant léger. Les bruits de pas des trois hommes qui venaient d'entrer la tirèrent de son sommeil, et on put lire clairement sur son visage qu'elle était enchantée de les trouver là. Tonatiuh se rua sur elle et la prit dans ses bras du mieux qu'il pouvait. La position se révélant être plutôt inconfortable, il se redressa et entreprit de détacher la jeune femme de sa prison de fortune.

Alors que le jeune homme aidait péniblement à remettre la jeune femme sur ses jambes – avoir été assise ici plusieurs heures durant avait fortement engourdis ses membres – Severus sortit discrètement de la tente pour vérifier que les mangemorts étaient encore endormis. Par chance, les hommes de Hutchins ne semblaient pas être aussi matinaux que les anciens camarades du professeur de potions. Tout était encore calme au dehors. Il demanda alors au trois autres de se hâter un peu et de rejoindre Hermione au plus vite, avant que la chance ne tourne. Tous les quatre traversèrent alors le camp une nouvelle fois, le plus silencieusement possible, priant pour que personne ne remarque leur présence jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de là.

XxX

Le jour devenait de plus en plus clair, et Hermione commençait petit à petit à s'impatienter. Les trois hommes étaient partis depuis au moins une bonne heure, et n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Ou peut-être s'ennuyait-elle tellement que le temps lui semblait s'allonger encore et encore...

Elle consulta sa montre : sept heure vingt. Bon, en réalité, il ne s'était écoulé qu'un petit quart d'heure depuis leur départ. La jeune femme, assise sur une vieille souche qu'elle avait trouvée non loin de là où elle était, souffla d'ennui et se redressa un peu. Elle vérifia pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois, qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Cette fois cependant elle entendit des craquement à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle tendit l'oreille, essayant de reconnaître les pas de ses compagnons. Malheureusement, l'individu qui approchait était seul. Peu de chance qu'il s'agisse de ses amis revenant avec Metzli. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle quitta son siège improvisé et s'accroupit dans l'herbe, baguette à la main, et attendit que le visiteur daigne montrer le bout de son nez.

Les pas de stoppèrent. Une silhouette courte et trapue apparut de derrière un arbre. Il ne remarqua pas Hermione, cachée par les hautes herbes. Celle-ci décida de saisir sa seule chance. Elle se releva vivement, et avant que l'homme n'ai eu le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, lui lança un « stupéfix » dont il aurait du mal à se remettre. L'homme s'écroula en silence, inconscient.

Pendant quelques instants, Hermione n'osa pas bouger, de peur qu'il ne reprenne miraculeusement ses esprits. Mais des voix la firent sortir de sa torpeur.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama l'une d'entre elle, qui lui sembla familière. Son regard se porta sur les trois nouveaux arrivants, et elle sembla retrouver ses esprits.

Severus s'élança vers elle et l'attrapa fermement par les épaules, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien réelle.

« Tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, rassure-toi, lui répondit-elle vivement.

- Dans ce cas, nous devons partir au plus vite, les interrompis Baxter qui semblait plus soucieux qu'eux. Des renforts risquent d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre. »

A cet instant, Hermione remarqua que Metzli était parmi eux. Elle courut vers la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras, l'obligeant à lâcher la main de Tonatiuh qu'elle tenait fermement. Consciente que le temps leur était compté, elle libéra son amie de son étreinte et se tourna vers les trois hommes qui les regardaient.

« Nous avons été attaqués, reprit Baxter. Plusieurs hommes nous ont surpris alors qu'on sortait de la tente où elle était retenue, continua-t-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Metzli.

Le plus inquiétant, enchaîna Severus, c'est ce que nous avons vu là-bas... »

Hermione, perplexe, lui demanda des explications supplémentaires.

« Ils attendent des renforts, reprit-il, et ils ont de quoi se battre...

- Des machines moldues, le coupa Baxter, plus inquiet que jamais. Des machines énormes, toutes faites de ferraille et qui crachent du feu...»

Bien que ne comprenant qu'à moitié de quelles machines l'auror pouvait bien parler, Hermione réalisa la gravité de la situation.

« Dans ce cas, intervint Tonatiuh pour la première fois, il nous faut rentrer et annoncer cela au village.

Espérons que les aurors arriveront à temps... » lança sarcastiquement Severus, ignorant le regard noir que lui adressa Baxter.

Les mangemorts ne semblaient pas attristés plus que cela par la perte de leur otage, puisqu'ils ne prirent pas la peine de se lancer à leur poursuite. Ainsi, le petit groupe arriva au village sans encombres, quelques temps plus tard.

A leur arrivée, ils trouvèrent la quasi-totalité du village vide, mais entendirent un brouhaha venir de la tente du chef.

En s'approchant, ils découvrirent que les habitants étaient tous regroupés devant l'entrée, et semblaient attendre quelques informations. Severus et Marty restèrent en arrière pendant que Tonatiuh, suivit de Metzli et Hermione, se fraya un chemin à travers la foule. Ce fut à ce moment que l'un des noble sortit de la tente, apparemment pour faire une annonce. La mine grave, il déclara, d'une traitre :

« Notre chef est mourrant... »


End file.
